Pactum Serva
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Dalam dunia yang terbagi menjadi kubu cahaya dan kubu kegelapan, Harry Potter adalah Pangeran Kerajaan Hogwarts yang orangtuanya dibunuh dengan kejam oleh Lord Voldemort. Dia bertahan hidup demi membasmi kegelapan. Namun, rahasia besar terungkap di hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia sadar kalau dunia tak sesederhana hitam dan putih./Fantasy AU/TMR(LV)HP, DarkCreature!Harry
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

_"Innocence."_

* * *

 **Pactum Serva**

 **.::.**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **TMRHP/LVHP, Creature!Harry**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: The Beginning**

* * *

Dikisahkan bahwa dunia ini dipisahkan oleh dinding tak kasat mata yang membagi manusia ke dalam dua sisi berlawanan—kubu cahaya dan kubu kegelapan.

Mereka yang berada di kubu cahaya digambarkan sebagai manusia berhati murni dan lembut, berwelas asih, dan berjiwa ksatria. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah penyihir berelemen cahaya—atau setidak-tidaknya, netral.

Sebaliknya, orang-orang di kubu kegelapan dipandang sebagai penyihir kejam dan jahat, manusia berelemen kegelapan yang hobi merusak dan membunuh. Mereka mendirikan banyak Faksi Kegelapan yang dipimpin seorang Pangeran Kegelapan dan hidup sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kedua kubu telah berperang sengit selama ratusan tahun untuk mewujudkan dan mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Kubu cahaya ingin agar kegelapan ditumpas dari muka bumi, agar sebanyak mungkin manusia terlindungi dari sihir hitam yang jahat.

Di sisi lain, kubu kegelapan merasa muak untuk hidup di bawah bayang-bayang penyihir kubu cahaya. Mereka telah diancam dan ditekan selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena mereka terlahir sebagai penyihir kegelapan, dilarang menggunakan sihir hanya karena afinitas sihir mereka adalah elemen kegelapan, dan mereka menginginkan kebebasan. Seperti kubu cahaya, mereka juga ingin berkuasa dan _bebas_.

Akan tetapi, dalam semua peperangan hebat di setiap generasinya, kubu cahaya hampir selalu menang. Mereka menang jumlah, sebab tujuh Kerajaan Besar di dunia, entah secara sukarela atau tidak, telah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan diri mereka kepada kubu cahaya. Kerajaan Besar itu adalah Hogwarts, Ilvermony, Castelobruxo, Koldovstoretz, Uagadou, Mahoutokoro, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang. Tujuh kerajaan itu lazimnya cukup individualistik, tetapi demi mengalahkan kubu kegelapan, mereka rela menyatukan kekuatan. Faksi kegelapan manapun tak pernah memiliki kesempatan.

Dekade demi dekade berlalu.

Sayangnya, setiap kemenangan yang berhasil diraih kubu cahaya berakhir melambungkan ego mereka tinggi-tinggi. Lambat laun, orang-orang kubu cahaya dikuasai oleh kesombongan dan arogansi. Menjadi haus kuasa, sebab mereka merasa memiliki moral yang paling benar. Memiliki sihir cahaya seterang matahari.

Pada akhirnya, kubu cahaya menaruh atensi mereka pada sekelompok makhluk yang tak pernah mereka perhatikan saat peperangan berkecamuk. Mereka adalah Creature, makhluk berbentuk humanoid maupun non-humanoid yang lebih banyak dianggap sebagai monster atau hewan—mermaid, siren, raksasa, troll, goblin, dan macam-macam lagi. Ketika kubu cahaya sibuk meladeni penyihir kegelapan, para Creature dibiarkan begitu saja untuk hidup berdampingan dengan manusia.

Kini, setelah kubu cahaya merasa kalau tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan mereka, para Creature dianggap sebagai tantangan baru. Ancaman besar yang belum kentara, dan harus dibasmi seawal mungkin. Maka, dimulailah penangkapan besar-besaran Creature. Kubu cahaya berdalih bahwa Creature bernaluri buas dan berinsting untuk melukai. Kalau dibiarkan, menurut mereka, Creature hanya akan berakhir menyakiti banyak orang.

Beberapa Creature yang ditangkap segera dieksekusi—kebanyakan adalah yang berpenampilan mengerikan dan tak cukup intelektual. Lebih banyak lagi dari makhluk-makhluk ini lantas dijatuhi dengan apa yang disebut 'hukuman' dan 'rehabilitasi', yang sejatinya adalah perbudakan. Hukuman itu memaksa mereka bekerja demi manusia jika mereka tak mau dieksekusi.

Diskriminasi besar-besaran itu terus melebar dan membesar, bahkan hingga sekarang, sebab kubu cahaya terlalu sibuk berleha-leha di singgasana mereka, tak menyadari kalau apa yang mereka lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan penyihir kegelapan. Selama tahun-tahun yang panjang, keadaan memilukan itu tak berubah.

Sampai kemudian, pada suatu hari, lahirlah Harry James Potter. Putra dari Raja dan Ratu Hogwarts—James dan Lily Potter.

Anak yang bertahan hidup untuk mengubah dunia.

* * *

Harry James Potter adalah pangeran yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya. Perawakannya kecil, tetapi dia mewarisi rambut hitam acak-acakan James dan mata hijau cerah Lily. Bahkan sejak usianya sekarang, yang tak lebih dari tujuh tahun, ketampanannya sudah tampak.

Harry berbeda dengan putra-putri bangsawan pada umumnya. Hatinya murni dari keburukan dan kelicikan, sebab dia dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat baik. Pelayan, pekerja kebun, hingga prajurit senior memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih. Sifatnya yang senang bergaul memudahkannya untuk berteman dengan anak-anak sebayanya, yang entah berada di istana itu sebagai calon prajurit, calon pelayan, atau sekadar mengunjungi kerabat mereka yang bekerja di istana. Berlainan dengan kebanyakan bangsawan, Harry tak memusingkan jabatan dan kemurnian darah, tak segan untuk mendekati rakyat jelata manapun.

Bimbingan James dan Lily Potter berhasil menumbuhkan jiwa ksatria yang sebenar-benarnya di dalam diri Harry. Mereka ingin menjauhkannya dari keangkuhan, sebagaimana penyihir cahaya pada masa ini kebanyakan bersifat. Mereka ingin menjaga Harry sehingga dia tak akan tumbuh menjadi raja licik nan kejam, yang merasa moralnya paling suci dan benar, yang mendiskreditkan manusia-manusia dari kubu, ras, dan kerajaan lain.

 _Seperti kebanyakan penyihir cahaya pada masa ini._

Di sela-sela pelajaran yang Harry ambil dengan mentor-mentor di istana, Lily akan mengajak Harry pergi keluar istana, membawanya ke tempat-tempat asing nan indah di luar sana—hutan, pegunungan, pantai, padang rumput… Lily kemudian akan menggandeng tangan Harry selagi keduanya berjalan melewati rerumputan tinggi dan bebatuan terjal, tak pernah sekalipun melepaskannya. Kemudian, dia akan menggunakan senjatanya—sebuah trisula—untuk memanggil sesuatu di tempat itu.

Sesuatu… yang sebenarnya berupa makhluk-makhluk eksotis. Kuda seputih salju yang bertanduk, singa dengan rambut semerah api, kucing sehitam malam. Harry teringat dari pelajarannya dengan Profesor Binns bahwa mereka adalah Creature. Makhluk yang bukan manusia, tetapi bukan juga hewan atau tumbuhan.

Hanya saja, dunia mempersepsikan mereka dengan pandangan berat sebelah. Dalam buku-buku cerita yang dipinjamkan salah satu anak pelayan di istana, Creature disamakan dengan hewan buas. Bahkan, _monster_.

Walau memang benar kalau sebagian dari mereka memang tergolong sebagai monster, tak memiliki akal dan sangat haus darah, bukan berarti setiap dari mereka demikian, bukan?

Menyaksikan makhluk-makhluk itu berdiri tak jauh dari Lily dengan anggun dan indah, Harry mengerti bahwa semua generalisasi yang digambarkan dalam buku-buku itu salah. Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut makhluk-makhluk indah ini sebagai monster?

Dan juga, Lily memperkenalkan mereka sebagai teman-temannya. Bukan hewan, atau monster, atau sebutan lain apapun yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan liar.

Terkadang, jika sedang tak berkesempatan untuk mengajak Harry ke tempat yang jauh, Lily akan membawanya untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam perkotaan sambil menyamar. Dia akan memberi Harry pertanyaan macam-macam. Seperti, apakah Harry senang menjumpai adanya daerah kumuh di kota itu, apakah dia akan langsung memenjarakan pencuri yang membawa lari dagangan, apakah dia akan menghukum petugas keamanan yang mengabaikan tugasnya.

Kemudian, hari itu. Mereka sedang melangkah di tengah-tengah lautan manusia seperti biasa, ketika pandangan Harry menangkap sekelebat rerantai dan pakaian berupa serbet kumuh di kejauhan.

Budak. Dan bukan budak biasa. Mereka adalah… Creature, dalam berbagai ras dan bentuk. Mulai dari mereka yang berkaki empat, hingga mereka yang berbentuk manusia kerdil. Harry merasakan kengerian dan ketakutan tiada tara. Kenapa makhluk-makhluk yang biasanya menjadi teman ibunya dirantai seperti itu?

Ketika dia menyuarakan pertanyaan itu, tatapan Lily berubah gelap dan sendu. "Mereka dianggap… jahat oleh Council."

 _Council_. Otak Harry berusaha memunculkan kembali penjelasan dari istilah itu, lagi-lagi dari pelajaran membosankan Profesor Binns. Council adalah badan yang membantu menjalankan pemerintahan kerajaan. Harry tak terlalu menyukai orang-orang di Council, sebab mereka kelihatan kaku dan tidak asyik.

"Mereka belum tentu bersalah, tapi ditangkap dan dihukum. Yang berbahaya, seperti monster…" Lily berhenti sejenak. "Mereka dieksekusi. Dan bagi sisanya yang diberi ampun, inilah hukumannya."

Diperbudak. Entah mana yang lebih baik, dieksekusi atau hidup untuk selamanya menderita dalam perbudakan.

"Kalau mereka belum tentu bersalah, harusnya mereka tidak dihukum, kan?" tanya Harry lagi. Meskipun dia bisa paham kenapa monster mengerikan dieksekusi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk-makhluk yang terlihat tak berdaya itu ikut dihukum.

Rasanya seolah-olah, dengan terlahir sebagai Creature saja, kau langsung dianggap sebagai monster. Dicurigai dan ditindas.

Serekah senyum muncul pada wajah Lily. "Kalau kau adalah rajanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menolong mereka!" sahut Harry, hampir tanpa perlu berpikir. "Aku akan membebaskan yang baik, dan menghukum yang ternyata memang jahat."

Lily mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar sekali. Kau akan jadi raja yang hebat, Harry…"

"Aku 'kan ingin membasmi kejahatan di dunia ini," Harry menyeringai. Dari sana, tampaklah kemurnian hatinya. Yang polos. Yang tak ternoda. Yang telah dijaga oleh Lily dan akan terus dijaganya selama dia masih hidup. "Seperti pahlawan-pahlawan yang dulu menang melawan penyihir kegelapan!"

"Itu juga bagus," Lily tertawa. Tangannya yang lembut jatuh di atas kepala Harry, mengelusnya penuh kasih. "Tapi, berjanjilah. Kalau kau mau menghukum orang, pastikan dulu dia benar-benar jahat. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang bernasib sama dengan… para Creature malang ini. Mengerti?"

Pada usia tujuh tahun, Harry cilik percaya bahwa kedamaian dapat terwujud, seperti dongeng-dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Berkat Lily, dia meyakini bahwa tak ada manusia yang terlahir dengan jahat, dan bahwa tak semua Creature hanya bisa merusak dan membunuh.

Harry memegangi keyakinan itu kuat-kuat dan tak melepaskannya.

Sampai kemudian, Lord Voldemort muncul dan menghancurkan segalanya.

* * *

Harry tahu, ketika dia terbangun pagi itu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Segalanya terlalu sepi. Tak ada pelayan yang membangunkannya. Tak ada Lily yang menegurnya kalau terlambat bangun. Dengan langkah tertahan kantuk, Harry menguap dan bergerak membuka pintunya.

Segalanya memasuki kamar Harry dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bau anyir. Suara pertarungan, ledakan, dan teriakan kesakitan.

Harry melangkah mundur, menyaksikan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di depan kamarnya, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai.

Serangan. _Ada serangan_.

Fokusnya berpindah kepada orangtuanya. James dan Lily. Mereka pasti yang menjadi incaran utama penyerangan, mereka pasti dalam bahaya.

 _Tidak._

Maka, mengabaikan segala peringatan di dalam kepalanya, Harry berlari menuju ruang singgasana. Melewati tubuh demi tubuh berdarah-darah, melompati genangan dan aliran darah yang membentuk sungai kecil. Melalui jendela, dia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di angkasa mendung—asap kehijauan membentuk tengkorak, dengan ular yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sepasang pintu raksasa dari ruang singgasana dibukanya sekuat tenaga. Harry mematung.

Di depan singgasana adalah tubuh ayahnya yang begeming. Darah mengalir deras dari lehernya. James sudah—ayahnya sudah—

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak—_

Harry ingin menjerit, tetapi jeritan lain mendahuluinya.

"Harry!"

Lily.

Harry hampir menangis lega. Ibunya masih hidup.

Hanya saja, tepat sebelum Harry memutuskan untuk berlari menuju pelukan ibunya, sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya. Genangan darah di sekitar Lily. Di sekitar kedua kakinya yang berdarah.

Lily tak bisa berjalan, tak bisa berlari menyambut pelukan Harry.

"Ah. Lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta berdarah ini."

Suara itu sama sekali asing. Harry baru menyadari kehadiran lain di ruangan itu dan mendongak. Sesosok lelaki berambut hitam, dengan jubah segelap malam, pedang tipis yang tajam, dan mata semerah darah. Wajahnya berkulit pucat, berdeformasi, dan meleleh seperti lilin. Harry tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui _darah siapa_ yang melumuri pedang si pembunuh. Pembunuh raja.

Pembunuh inilah yang menyerang James dan Lily.

"Harry, lari dari sini!" Lily menjerit sampai suaranya serak, untuk sekali ini kehilangan ketenangannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, dia bergerak di atas lantai, menyeret tubuh dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya terjulur tak berdaya di belakangnya.

"Bahkan setelah kedua kakimu tak berfungsi lagi…" Tawa dingin bernada tinggi membuat bulu kuduk Harry meremang. "Kau wanita yang cukup keras kepala, Lily Potter."

Kemudian, dengan sangat mengejutkan, Lily menoleh kepada si pembunuh. Untuk memohon. "Jangan Harry. Bunuh aku, tapi jangan Harry! Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan dia…"

"Aku datang kemari dengan satu tujuan," Si pembunuh membalas tenang selagi dia berjalan lambat-lambat mendekati Lily. "Untuk membunuh James Potter _dan_ Harry Potter. Kau kuberi kesempatan untuk hidup, tetapi kau memilih untuk menghalangiku."

Satu detak panjang menyita napas dari tubuh Harry.

"Lord Voldemort… akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalanginya."

Satu tusukan pada punggung yang menembus jantung mengakhiri segalanya. Warna merah mengalir keluar, menambah volume genangan di sekitar tubuh Lily. Dengan satu tangan terjulur tak berdaya, warna kehidupan memudar dari kedua mata Lily. Tak sempat meraih Harry, tak mampu.

Kali ini, Harry benar-benar berteriak.

Lily.

 _Ibunya_ —orang itu membunuh ibunya. Dia telah _membunuh_ James dan Lily.

Ketakutan bercampur dengan syok, lara yang mendalam, dan amarah. Harry menumpahkan semua perasaannya ke dalam tangisan yang memekakkan telinga, menggema dari dinding-dinding tinggi di sekitarnya.

Dan pembunuh—pembunuh dingin itu hanya tertawa.

"Anak yang malang. Kau tak perlu menyaksikan semua ini jika kau tetap bersembunyi," ucapnya. Harry yang sibuk terisak dan gemetar tiba-tiba terangkat, menggeliat-geliut ketika tangan si pembunuh mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat. "Tak apa. Segalanya akan berakhir… Sebentar lagi, kau akan menyusul kedua orangtuamu."

Pedang terhunus, siap mencabik dan menusuk.

Harry memejam, teringat bagaimana James dan Lily terbunuh dengan kejam. Bagaimana Lily mencoba, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya, untuk merengkuh dan melindungi Harry.

Tangisannya berubah menjadi jeritan. Panjang dan mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau..." Pembunuh itu mengetahui sesuatu yang ganjil, karena dia segera menghunuskan pedangnya dan membisikkan sebuah mantra—

Dan Harry tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya meledak. Satu-satunya yang dia tangkap adalah suara denging dalam telinga dan asap debu yang menghalangi mata. Bangunan di sekelilingnya bergetar. Reruntuhan berjatuhan. Segalanya hancur.

Ketika Harry sadarkan diri hari berikutnya, dia mendapati bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hidup dan selamat.

Dia juga mendapati bahwa Voldemort telah meninggalkan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir pada dahinya. Sebuah tanda yang tak akan pernah hilang.

Dia belajar dari bisikan para perawatnya yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, bahwa pembunuh Raja dan Ratu Hogwarts adalah Lord Voldemort—salah satu Pangeran Kegelapan terkuat dari kubu kegelapan. Dan sekarang, Lord Voldemort masih berada di luar sana, bersiap memberontak bersama Faksi Kegelapan yang dipimpinnya—Death Eater.

"Lord… Voldemort…" Harry mencengkeram selimutnya kuat-kuat. Tanpa ampun. Membayangkan benda itu sebagai jantung dari sosok yang mengambil orangtuanya. "…Tak akan kumaafkan."

Hari itu menjadi hari di mana Pangeran Hogwarts kehilangan sebagian kemurniannya.

* * *

Selama sepuluh tahun sejak insiden pembunuhan itu, Harry menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan belajar dan berlatih lebih keras. Menempa diri untuk menjadi prajurit, pemimpin, pangeran, dan kelak raja yang bisa membanggakan James dan Lily.

Ambisinya untuk melindungi rakyat diperkuat dengan keinginannya untuk menghentikan Voldemort. Untuk mengakhiri semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Sebab sebelum semua urusannya dengan Voldemort berakhir, Harry merasa seperti tidak akan pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Tidak sebelum kematian orangtuanya dibayar.

Dalam sepuluh tahun ini, Death Eater dan Voldemort sedang gencar melakukan berbagai serangan. Terkadang, mereka merampok barang-barang yang ada di desa, dan di waktu lain, mereka sekadar mengacau untuk menembakkan Tanda Kegelapan di udara—tanda tengkorak dan ular yang pernah diluncurkan saat pembunuhan James dan Lily. Menyuarakan teror dan ketakutan.

Sebagai sosok yang berwenang memimpin semua legiun di Hogwarts, Harry mengerahkan upaya yang tak kalah besar untuk menghalau Death Eater. Menit demi menit kesibukannya diisi dengan merencanakan strategi, berlatih, belajar, dan lebih banyak berlatih.

Sementara dia disibukkan oleh peperangan, Albus Dumbledore senantiasa berada di sisi Harry untuk membantunya. Dumbledore adalah seorang _Regent_ , pemegang posisi Raja untuk sementara waktu, sebab Harry belum cukup umur untuk mengklaim takhtanya. Sebelum ini, dia adalah seorang Penasihat Besar yang membantu James dalam berbagai bidang. Orang paling dipercaya di istana, yang sudah dianggap kakek sendiri oleh Harry.

Melalui Dumbledore, Harry menemukan bahwa Voldemort menjadi abadi berkat sesuatu yang telah dibuatnya. Horcrux—potongan jiwa-jiwa yang ditanamkan dalam benda-benda tertentu. Berfungsi menambatkan jiwa seseorang pada dunia ini, sehingga dia bisa bangkit dari kematian berapa kalipun. Voldemort tak hanya membuat satu, tetapi tujuh. Jiwanya telah terpotong menjadi delapan bagian. Tujuh Horcrux, dan satu jiwa utama yang sudah sangat termutilasi.

Salah satu di antara ketujuh Horcrux itu adalah Harry. Ada satu kepingan jiwa Voldemort dalam diri Harry, di balik bekas lukanya yang selalu terasa sakit setiap Voldemort merasakan amarah besar. Tak ada yang membenci fakta itu lebih dari Harry sendiri. Sebelum Harry berpikiran untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, mereka harus terlebih dulu menghancurkan semua Horcrux itu. Termasuk Harry sendiri.

Jika mereka benar-benar menginginkan Voldemort binasa, maka Harry harus dibunuh.

Dumbledore memang setuju untuk menghancurkan enam Horcrux yang lain. Namun, yang membuat Harry bingung, dia tak ingin Harry terbunuh. Harry harus hidup, sebab masih ada tugas yang harus dilakukannya sebagai penerus darah kerajaan.

Maka, Dumbledore mengusulkan untuk menangkap Voldemort saat dia lengah dan lemah.

Setelah perencanaan yang lama dan matang, Harry pergi mencari enam Horcrux itu bersama Dumbledore—misi paling berisiko yang hanya perlu dijalani dua orang saja, tanpa perlu mengorbankan lebih banyak orang.

Sementara itu, perlawanan Death Eater kian bertambah sering, insisten, dan brutal. Sebuah serangan di desa dan kota tertentu tak jarang mempertemukan Harry dengan Voldemort. _Pembunuh_.

Pertarungan Harry dengan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mudah. Tidak pernah mudah. Perkataan orang-orang benar, bahwa Voldemort adalah salah satu Pangeran Kegelapan terkuat yang pernah ada. Satu hal yang membuat Harry geram adalah bagaimana Voldemort selalu memperlakukannya seperti… mainan.

Meremehkannya.

Voldemort biasanya akan mengajak Harry mengobrol di antara senjata yang beradu, seperti sengaja memberi Harry waktu untuk bernapas.

"Bukankah kau pikir kita mirip, Harry?" Pada sebuah pertarungan, Voldemort bertanya dengan nada berbincang-bincang biasa. Wajahnya tampan, andai kulitnya tak terlihat seperti lilin meleleh. Akibat Horcrux, menurut Dumbledore. "Kita sama-sama kuat. Sama-sama melalui pertarungan besar. Sama-sama yatim piatu—"

"Diam! Kau yang membuatku—kau yang mengambil mereka dariku!" bentak Harry. "Jangan berani-beraninya menyamakan dirimu denganku." _Pembunuh. Monster._

 _Tak ada manusia yang terlahir jahat,_ kata-kata Lily terngiang sejenak di benak Harry, sebelum terbang entah ke mana. Diusir oleh sebuah amarah membara.

"Kau tahu, Harry, aku berniat untuk membunuhmu karena aku ingin menjadi raja," bisik Voldemort. "Andai kau bukan keturunan James Potter, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu bergabung dengan Death Eater. Ya, Harry," Voldemort tertawa—tawa dingin yang digunakannya ketika dia membunuh James dan Lily. "Kau memiliki segalanya yang kubutuhkan. Kekuatan, kegigihan, tekad besar… kau akan menjadi prajuritku yang paling hebat."

"Kata siapa aku mau bergabung denganmu?" Harry meludah. "Kau, yang hanya bisa membunuh dan membuat lebih banyak penderitaan?"

"Ah, tentu saja." Voldemort mengulum satu senyuman kecil. Mencemooh. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah berada di depan Harry menggunakan sihirnya. Menangkap rahang Harry sebelum sang pangeran menghindar.

Bekas luka Harry segera saja berdenyut kuat ketika jemari Voldemort merunutnya, _hampir-hampir takjub_.

"Lepaskan—"

"Kau masih naif, bukan begitu, Harry? Dunia ini tidak sesederhana gelap dan terang. Kubu cahaya—orang-orang _suci_ di sekitarmu—tidak selalu benar." Voldemort memajukan wajahnya, mengamati lekat-lekat ekspresi kesakitan Harry. "Dan suatu saat, kau akan memahami ini dengan cara paling menyakitkan."

Harry tak memiliki tanggapan koheren apapun terhadap kalimat kriptik itu.

* * *

Tiga bulan setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Voldemort, seluruh pasukan Death Eater beramai-ramai menyerang istana. Harry menemukan pengkhianat di antara mereka. Beberapa anggota Council sejak awal adalah Death Eater yang menjadi mata-mata dalam istana. Mereka menyediakan jalur aman bagi Death Eater untuk memasuki istana, lalu menutup pintu-pintu dan jendela agar bala bantuan tak bisa masuk.

 _Orang-orang brengsek licik_ , batin Harry.

Namun, karena suatu alasan, Harry sudah lebih dari siap untuk bertarung. Kekuatannya didongkrak oleh memori kedua orangtuanya. Oleh James dan Lily yang berusaha melindunginya dengan mengorbankan nyawa. Harry bertekad untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang telah mereka lindungi. Dia bertekad untuk tidak mengalah.

Pertarungan Harry dengan Voldemort memang sulit. Tetapi Dumbledore yang cerdik mengungkapkan perburuan Horcrux mereka kepada Voldemort, yang seketika dilengahkan oleh keterkejutan dan amarah. Berkat distraksi itu, Voldemort lebih rentan. Lebih lengah.

Hari itu, mereka berhasil membawa Pangeran Kegelapan jatuh dan menangkapnya.

Seisi Kerajaan Hogwarts merayakan kemenangan mereka semalaman. Mereka bersulang dan berpesta demi Harry James Potter, pahlawan Hogwarts yang berhasil menjaga kerajaan mereka dari Lord Voldemort. Mereka tak berhenti menyorak.

 _Berjayalah, Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Hidup Anak yang Terpilih._

XOXO

Cornelius Fudge, pria yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Council pada masa itu, mewakili keinginan sebagian besar rakyat untuk mengeksekusi Voldemort. Dumbledore, di sisi lain, tahu bahwa membiarkan Voldemort dieksekusi akan membocorkan kenyataan yang ada kepada Pangeran Kegelapan itu—bahwa salah satu Horcrux-nya masih ada.

Masih berdetak dalam diri Harry.

Setidak-tidaknya, Harry rasa, bekas luka di dahinya tak pernah lagi terasa sakit. Peperangannya dengan Voldemort telah berakhir.

Pada akhirnya, melalui perundingan penuh perdebatan dengan anggota Council, Dumbledore berhasil membujuk Fudge untuk menahan Voldemort seumur hidup.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Voldemort tertangkap. Anggota Death Eater tercerai berai. Sebagian besar tertangkap, sebagian lagi melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Harry dan para Auror—petugas yang berkewajiban untuk menjaga keamanan dan menegakkan hukum—disibukkan dengan upaya pencarian dan penangkapan Death Eater yang tersisa.

Walau keadaan terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang, Harry paham betul kalau mereka tak boleh cepat puas. Setelah Voldemort, akan ada lagi Pangeran Kegelapan yang muncul. Mungkin sama kuatnya, atau bahkan lebih kuat. Sebelum itu terjadi, mereka harus menyiapkan diri. Kegelapan harus ditumpas.

Ketika tak disibukkan dengan urusan kerajaan, Harry menyempatkan dirinya untuk membantu Auror dengan misi-misi mereka. Akibat pertarungan dengan Death Eater, jumlah prajurit dan Auror menipis, sehingga mereka mengapresiasi bantuan dari manapun.

Yang jelas, Harry akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga agar semua teror yang pernah Voldemort buat tak terulang kembali.

XOXO

Hari itu, Harry terbangun dengan badan luar biasa pegal dan sendi-sendi kaku.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak begadang, pikir Harry.

Dia berangkat pagi-pagi menuju kantor Council yang bertingkat-tingkat tingginya. Tujuannya adalah kantor Rufus Scrimgeour, Kepala Divisi Penegakan Hukum di Council. Harry tak pernah menyukai Council dan kebanyakan orangnya dari dulu, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ketika dia beranjak dewasa, kontak dan koordinasi dengan mereka tak bisa terhindarkan lagi.

Harry mengetuk pintu kantor Scrimgeour, lalu melangkah masuk setelah seseorang mempersilakan. Di balik sebuah meja kantor di seberang ruangan adalah pria dengan wajah bercodet-codet dan rambut panjang mengembang seperti singa.

"Ah. Selamat pagi, Pangeran," Scrimgeour berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk dengan gerakan kaku. Harry segera saja tahu bahwa gestur itu tak dilakukan secara tulus. Kebanyakan orang Council memang demikian. Barangkali tak sudi menaruh hormat kepada seseorang yang mereka anggap anak-anak. "Tepat waktu seperti biasa."

Lebih awal dari perjanjian, sebetulnya. Harry hanya ingin agar pertemuannya dengan Scrimgeour berakhir secepat mungkin.

"Selamat pagi. Langsung saja, kalau begitu," tukas Harry. Sikap seperti itu mungkin akan membuatnya dipecat kalau dia jadi rakyat biasa. "Anda meminta bantuan untuk sebuah misi?"

"Kalau Pangeran sedang terburu-buru, maka saya juga akan berbicara tanpa basa-basi." Scrimgeour tersenyum mengejek dan duduk kembali. Dia membuka laci dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Harry. "Desa Silkwall, tak jauh dari ibukota. Warga mulai resah dengan aktivitas makhluk-makhluk di sana."

"Manusia serigala," bisik Harry, menangkap baris demi baris penjelasan dalam lembar itu. "Apakah mereka pernah menyerang desa itu?"

"Belum, tetapi lama-lama pasti akan." Scrimgeour melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu. "Dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya memohon bantuan Anda untuk menangani manusia serigala itu sebelum mereka menjadi merepotkan, Pangeran."

Kedua belah bibir Harry tertekan kuat, menahan cibiran. Kata-kata Scrimgeour tak lebih dari pemanis belaka. "Dan yang kau maksud dengan menangani adalah?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Scrimgeour menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang tertaut. "Jika mereka tidak dibunuh, mereka akan jadi ancaman di kemudian hari."

Dibunuh?

Genggaman Harry pada kertas itu mengencang. Samar-samar, dia teringat akan Remus Lupin, salah satu sahabat akrab ayahnya, yang terinfeksi virus _lycanthropy_ sehingga dirinya turut berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Di luar kehendaknya.

"Perintah untuk pembasmian ini terlalu tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana kalau manusia serigala itu adalah orang-orang yang… terinfeksi? Bukankah mereka seharusnya diamankan—"

"Permisi atas kelancangan saya," Scrimgeour menyela. "Menurut saya, kita tak perlu repot-repot… mengamankan mereka. Andai mereka memang benar manusia serigala yang terinfeksi, mereka tentu sama ganasnya dengan manusia serigala lain, Pangeran."

"Tapi manusia yang terinfeksi biasanya tidak menjadi manusia serigala karena mereka _ingin_." Harry menelan ludahnya. "Apakah kita tidak akan memberikan mereka kesempatan? Untuk menjadi manusia?"

Scrimgeour memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang tak mencapai matanya. "Pangeran, tidakkah Anda tahu? Sekali seseorang menjadi Creature, mereka akan tetap menjadi Creature. Sisi liar dan hewaniah itu tak akan bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja."

Rahang Harry mengencang. Jadi, inikah yang selama ini dirasakan Lily? Ketidakberdayaan sekaligus frustrasi, ketika penyihir di sekitarnya sama sekali tak mau berhenti untuk merenungi perbuatan mereka?

 _Tentu saja mereka tidak merenung_ , pikir Harry, _sebab mereka terlalu sibuk mementingkan keselamatan mereka sendiri._

"Apakah selama ini Anda sekalian menggunakan cara yang sama?" tanya Harry dingin. "Berapa banyak Creature yang sudah Anda bunuh?"

Pasti banyak. Terlampau banyak. Harry belum memegang penuh kendali pemerintahan karena usianya belum mencukupi, tetapi sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, dia akan meluruskan keadaan. Demi mewujudkan keinginan Lily. Demi menolong Creature yang tidak bersalah.

Tatapan Scrimgeour seolah berbicara, _sungguh Pangeran yang sangat naif_. "Suatu saat, Anda akan mengerti, Pangeran, bahwa membiarkan makhluk-makhluk buas itu hidup sama saja dengan membiarkan ancaman besar berlalu."

Kertas di tangan Harry digebrakkan di atas meja. Penolakan lantang. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil misi ini."

XOXO

Harry berjalan keluar dari kantor Scrimgeour dengan batin berkecamuk. Dia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Scrimgeour menertawakannya dalam diam, bagaimana ekspresinya saat dia menyerahkan misi lain yang _lebih mudah_ kepada Harry.

Dan, kata-katanya ketika sebelum Harry pergi.

"Sebagai seseorang yang mengalahkan Voldemort, tidak saya sangka kalau Anda akan jadi begini… _lemah lembut_."

 _Si sialan itu_ , Harry menggeram. Setelah Harry menjadi raja nanti, akan dia pastikan bahwa orang-orang seperti Cornelius Fudge dan Scrimgeour tak memegang jabatan tinggi.

Langkah Harry membawanya cepat-cepat pergi dari bangunan Council menuju kawasan ibukota. Tujuannya adalah sebuah café kecil yang menjadi tempat langganannya, sekaligus tempatnya berjanji bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Pada meja-meja payung di depan café, dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya melambai dari kejauhan. Lelaki di sebelah kanan berambut kemerahan dan berwajah jerawatan. Siapapun yang melihat seragam merahnya akan segera paham kalau dia adalah anggota Legiun Gryffindor. Dia adalah Ron Weasley, sahabat pertama Harry.

Ron, seperti biasa, mengucapkan sesuatu kepada sosok Harry yang mendekat sambil mengunyah, dan perbuatan itu membuahkan satu senggolan dari perempuan di sebelahnya. Si perempuan memiliki rambut cokelat tebal dan memakai seragam hitam-putih yang biasa dikenakan asisten mentor di istana. Namanya Hermione Granger, seorang peneliti di dalam tim yang dipimpin Profesor McGonagall.

"Kau terlambat, Pangeran," kata Ron setelah menelan makanannya. "Dan lagi, wajahmu kusut sekali. Kenapa? Scrimgeour bertingkah menyebalkan lagi?"

"Lebih dari menyebalkan kali ini," keluh Harry, yang segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Ron. "Dia menyuruhku melaksanakan misi pembantaian."

"Pembantaian apa, lebih tepatnya?" tanya Hermione ngeri.

"Manusia serigala," Harry menjawab pelan.

"Mereka menyuruh kalian membunuh manusia serigala?" Kepala bersurai tebal Hermione menggeleng-geleng dan sebuah kerutan menyambangi dahinya. Gadis itu memang selalu baik hati, selalu peduli dengan Creature yang dianggap rendahan. "Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka… kau tahu, seperti Profesor Remus Lupin?"

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku menolak misi itu." Helaan napas Harry berat dan panjang. "Jadi, dia memberiku misi yang, kata dia, _lebih mudah_."

Ron terkekeh masam. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah menonjoknya."

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, kau akan dipecat," Hermione mengingatkannya, lalu berpaling lagi kepada Harry. "Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi menjalani misi ini?"

Harry menggumam setengah sadar. "Nanti, tengah malam. Kita diharuskan untuk menangkap salah satu Faksi Kegelapan yang lolos dari kejaran Auror. Namanya… Dark Carnation, atau apalah."

"Nanti malam?" Ron berhenti dan batal menggigit ayamnya. "Ya sudah. Paling tidak, bukan besok."

"Memangnya ada apa besok?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Hermione menepuk-nepuk bagian atas lengan Harry dengan senyuman lebar. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, _Pangeran_."

"Oh, wow. Ulang tahunku?" Harry mengerutkan dahi. Astaga. Orang-orang Council dan peperangan dengan Death Eater membuatnya lupa. "Aku hampir tidak ingat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita pastikan agar misi bodoh ini selesai dengan cepat, sehingga besok pagi kita bisa pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Harry." Ron nyengir lebar sekali sampai-sampai Harry takut wajahnya terasa sakit. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau besok berusia delapan belas, kan? Usiamu sudah cukup jadi Raja."

Benar sekali. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Harry begitu tidak sabar untuk segera berusia delapan belas. Untungnya, Voldemort berhasil menjadi distraksi besar sehingga hari-harinya berlalu cepat.

" _Yeah_. Sebentar lagi, aku bisa punya kekuasaan, dan orang-orang itu tidak akan meremehkanku lagi." Membayangkan wajah-wajah kesal Fudge dan Scrimgeour saat Harry menggunakan salah satu kekuasaannya sebagai raja berhasil membuahkan seringai lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Ginny?"

Ginny adalah adik perempuan Ron, anak bungsu keluarga Weasley. Dia berambut merah seperti Ron dan sama-sama berada di Legiun Gryffindor. Dari semua perempuan yang ditemui Harry, Ginny adalah satu-satunya yang mungkin akan dia lirik untuk dijadikan Ratu.

 _Mungkin_.

 _Ini hanya rasa naksir yang tidak berarti_ , tambah Harry. _Dia tak akan punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti pacaran._

"Ada urusan dengan temannya." Ron mengedikkan bahu. "Aku baru mau memberitahumu itu, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut di misi nanti malam."

Ah. Sayang sekali. Harry mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya sebaik mungkin. Biasanya, kehadiran Ginny di dalam misi-misinya berhasil menjadi penyemangat baginya untuk berjuang lebih keras.

Jadilah, malam itu, Harry pergi menjalani misi itu bersama regu yang disebut Tim Khusus. Tim kecil-kecilan itu terdiri dari prajurit-prajurit Gryffindor yang dipilih Harry untuk menjalani misi bersamanya. Harry mengambil anggotanya dari Gryffindor karena legiun itu lebih mudah dijangkau—bermarkas di ibukota dan bagian utara kerajaan, sedangkan ketiga legiun lainnya bertempat di timur, selatan, dan barat.

Jumlah anggota yang berangkat menjalani setiap misi berbeda-beda. Terkadang, anggota satu akan menggantikan anggota lain yang izin. Bukan masalah, sebab tim itu non-resmi, dan seorang pangeran bebas untuk memilih orang-orang kepercayaannya sendiri.

Mereka sedang mendirikan tenda, di tempat yang tak jauh dari gua tempat Faksi Kegelapan incaran mereka bersembunyi. Harry dan prajurit-prajurit pilihannya melingkar di sekitar api unggun untuk merumuskan rencana.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, dan Ron. Harry mengabsen mereka satu demi satu untuk memastikan.

Semuanya tengah terlarut dalam perdebatan untuk memutuskan cara terbaik menyergap markas buronan. Sementara Harry mendengarkan mereka dengan atentif dan menimbang-nimbang segala usulan, dia merasakan lagi sensasi pegal dan tak nyaman dari otot, tulang, dan sendinya. Ramuan yang tadi dia minum tak mempan.

"Pangeran?" Alicia Spinnet memanggil dari seberang Harry, membuatnya tersentak. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

" _Huh_?"

"Anda tampak… pucat," Angelina Johnson menambahkan dengan kedua alis tertekuk. "Kalau Anda merasa kurang baikan—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Harry buru-buru menjawab. Sensasi pegal ini memang muncul secara konstan, tetapi tidak begitu menyakitkan. Seharusnya, Harry bisa bertarung seperti biasa.

"Yakin begitu, Pangeran?" Cormac McLaggen bertanya dengan nada dipanjang-panjangkan. Harry sebenarnya tak terlalui menyukai McLaggen, tetapi tak ada prajurit lain setangguh dia yang bisa mengisi posisi kosong. "Karena begitu kami memulai penyergapan, kami tak akan bisa melindungi Anda—"

"Dia bisa melindungi diri sendiri, kan?" Dean Thomas, prajurit berkulit gelap dan berambut hitam, berceletuk enteng. "Pangeran tidak lemah."

"Tetap saja, kalau dia terluka, kita yang akan disalahkan." Seorang anak berkulit pucat di sebelah Dean—Seamus Finnigan—menambahkan dengan ragu.

"Tidakkah kalian ingat? Dia ini berkali-kali melawan Voldemort dan berhasil hidup!" Ron menepuk bahu Harry keras-keras. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia pasti akan dimarahi orang-orang jika melakukan itu, tetapi semua orang tahu sekarang kalau Ron adalah orang terdekat Harry. "Setidaknya, percayalah kepada Harry."

Harry tersenyum tipis. Rasanya beribu terima kasih tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan leganya saat ini. Ron tak pernah luput hadir menemani Harry dalam misi apapun—kecuali saat dia sakit—dan dialah yang selalu melindungi Harry dari cerocosan orang-orang seperti McLaggen.

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan, ya?" Harry menegakkan punggungnya. Jika mereka tak segera bertindak, musuh akan menyadari posisi mereka. Harry berharap, misi ini akan selesai sebelum fajar tiba. "Bersiaplah, kalian semua. Setelah ini, kita akan—"

Di kejauhan, jam-jam dalam kota berdentang dua belas kali. Menandakan datangnya tengah malam. Mengumumkan pergantian hari.

Bertepatan dengan semua itu, Harry jatuh terduduk sambil berteriak panjang ketika otot-ototnya berkelojotan, perutnya bergejolak, dan dadanya seperti terbakar. Semua organ tubuhnya seakan memberontak, masing-masing mengirimkan rasa sakit yang membuat Harry hampir gila. Samar-samar, dia mendegar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _Tidak._

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit sekali._

Rasanya seolah ribuan pisau sedang menusuk badannya, dan secara bersamaan mengoyak setiap jengkal kulitnya. Harry takut jika pita suaranya bisa putus dengan seberapa kuatnya dia berteriak. Dia hanya bisa melihat warna gelap, hanya bisa mendengar suara seraknya sendiri, dan hanya bisa merasakan penderitaan.

Selanjutnya, rasa sakit itu mengumpul—tidak, bertambah _intens_ —pada bagian punggungnya.

Dengan satu teriakan keras, sebuah selubung sihir keunguan mengelilingi dirinya. Intensitasnya besar, kekuatannya meletup-letup, dan Harry dibuat bergidik ketika dia menyadari bahwa sihir itu adalah _sihir kegelapan_. Siapa yang melakukannya? Dari mana munculnya?

Dari dirinya sendiri?

Tetapi semua pertanyaannya terlempar jauh-jauh ketika Harry merasa kulit punggungnya robek, darah terciprat keluar, dan otot-ototnya mengejang hebat untuk membuka jalan keluar bagi sesuatu.

Dan, dengan tidak terduga-duga, segalanya berakhir begitu saja. Penderitaannya hilang, selubung sihir menyurut, dan kesadaran Harry perlahan-lahan terkumpul kembali.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Berat sekali. Bagian di mana punggungnya terluka, entah karena apa, masih berkedut nyeri. Di tempat yang sama pula, Harry merasakan sesuatu yang berat. Sebuah beban baru. Dia belum punya energi untuk mencari tahu sebabnya.

 _Tadi itu, barusan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?_

Sebuah jerit ketakutan seorang perempuan berhasil mengembalikan sedikit fokus Harry. Di seberang sana, beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri adalah teman-temannya… yang masing-masing sedang berusaha berdiri, tampak seperti baru dilemparkan oleh sesuatu.

Harry tersentak. Sihirnya. Selubung sihir yang barusan muncul di sekitar tubuhnya menerbangkan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin." Alicia menutup mulutnya dengan mata membeliak. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa dia menatapnya seperti itu. "Tidak…"

Faktanya, setiap dari teman-temannya memasang wajah ngeri yang sama. Bahkan Ron. Kenapa mereka melihatnya seperti itu? Apakah rasa sakit tadi memang mencincang tubuhnya menjadi potongan kecil?

Kemudian, McLaggen memecahkan keheningan yang ganjil itu dengan menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat, penuh rasa takut dan juga amarah.

"Kau! Brengsek!" teriaknya. "Dasar pengkhianat! Jadi selama ini, kau—"

"McLaggen, turunkan senjatamu!" bentak Ron. "Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi—"

"Kau bisa lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kan, Weasley?" McLaggen menggeram. "Bagaimana _sihir kegelapan_ muncul di sekitarnya? Bagaimana dia berubah menjadi… Creature bersayap ini?"

 _Apa… katanya?_

Kepala Harry tertunduk. Pandangan nanarnya jatuh di atas bajunya yang terkoyak, dan pada… sepasang sayap hitam. Yang muncul dari punggung bawahnya.

Bohong. Tidak mungkin.

Jadi, itulah kenapa punggungnya terasa…

 _Sakit. Berat. Aneh. Sakitsakitsakit—_

Mulutnya membuka untuk berteriak, tetapi yang muncul hanyalah suara parau yang memilukan.

Dirinya… Creature? Bagaimana mungkin?

Realisasi dan penyangkalan menggempurnya tanpa ampun. Harry tersengal hebat di tempatnya berdiri, dadanya naik-turun dengan begitu cepat. Begitu cepat dia bernapas hingga tulang-tulang rusuknya terasa sakit.

Atau… apakah sejatinya, rasa sakit itu datang karena wujud barunya?

Segalanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Bahkan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, semua buktinya telah ada. Rasa linu dan pegal yang terus Harry rasakan, tak peduli walau dia meminum obat dan disembuhkan oleh penyembuh paling berbakat sekalipun—

 _Tidak mungkin—tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

"Dia jelas-jelas tak tahu apa yang terjadi," Angelina berbisik dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tapi, Creature?" Seamus bertanya skeptis. "Calon raja kita adalah… Creature?"

"Kau tidak dengar Angelina? Harry tidak tahu apa-apa—"

Mulut Harry membuka untuk berteriak. Yang keluar bukan suara parau memilukan seperti yang diekspektasi Harry, tetapi—

Satu empasan sihir. Dorongan kekuatan tak kasat. Bersama teriakan itu, Harry mengeluarkan gelombang sihir besar yang berhasil melemparkan teman-temannya ke segala arah.

Sejurus kemudian, kesadaran akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Harry hampir membuatnya muntah.

 _Tidak!_

Harry membungkam mulut dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membeliak liar. "Aku… tidak…"

 _Bagaimana itu terjadi? Dia tidak bermaksud—_

"Sialan!" McLaggen meraung marah dan segera berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. "Sudah kuduga, kau membohongi kami! Pengkhianat busuk! Kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu sebagai Creature dan diam-diam berniat menjadikan kami makananmu, pasti begitu, kan!?"

Kebencian dalam wajah McLaggen hampir sama kuatnya dengan gelombang sihir barusan. Harry beringsut mundur, untuk sekali ini saja tak mampu membalas dengan kalimat apapun.

Dia bingung. Dia takut. Dia tak tahu apa-apa—

"Kalau kau menjadi Raja, mau kau apakan rakyat jelata, brengsek—"

"Diam, McLaggen!"

"Buka matamu, Weasley! Dia Creature—Creature Kegelapan! Jelas-jelas dia mengeluarkan sihir kegelapan tadi dan melemparkan _kita semua_. Pada akhirnya, dia juga akan memangsamu!" Sambil berusaha menopang tubuh dengan kaki gemetar, McLaggen berkata dengan punggung menegak. Tenang dan mematikan. "Semuanya… _tangkap dia_."

Keempat temannya yang lain bergeming. Saling pandang dalam diam, sama-sama larut dalam keraguan seperti semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Tangkap dia, sebelum dia melukai lebih banyak orang!"

Keempat orang itu, dengan sangat enggan, mengangguk. Sepakat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sepakat menuruti McLaggen, sebab mereka menakuti Harry.

Teriakan Ron bagai tak pernah singgah di telinga mereka. Keempatnya bergerak sigap untuk memposisikan diri di sekitar Harry. Masing-masing mengeluarkan senjata dan mengarahkannya kepada Harry. Masing-masing tampak… marah, takut, dan sedih.

 _Kenapa?_ Harry menggigiti bibir bawahnya. _Kenapa semua ini terjadi?_

Kenapa mereka tak mau percaya kepadanya?

Kenapa dirinya tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membuat mereka mengerti?

Dia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi kenapa mereka memandanginya seperti itu!?

Kedua mata Harry memanas, terpejam kuat, seakan dengan demikian dia bisa mencegah jatuhnya air mata.

 _Sebenarnya… siapa yang lebih pantas disebut pengkhianat?_

 _Kalian juga sama saja._

Harry tertunduk dalam-dalam, membuka mulutnya lagi, dan berteriak.

Dengan satu lagi gelombang kekuatan yang diciptakan suaranya, dia menyaksikan tubuh teman-temannya yang terempas dan tergores kecamuk sihirnya, lalu berakhir menghantam pepohonan dan tanah.

Harry tidak peduli lagi.

Ditelan kemarahan, kebingungan, dan rasa takut, Harry membalikkan badan dan ber- _Apparate_ pergi dari sana. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Suara Lord Voldemort menggema dengan penuh ejekan di dalam benaknya.

" _Dunia ini tidak sesederhana gelap dan terang. Kubu cahaya—orang-orang_ suci _di sekitarmu—tidak selalu benar. Dan suatu saat, kau akan memahami ini dengan cara paling menyakitkan._ "

Keesokan harinya, cerita dari kejadian itu tersebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Semua media menggambarkan Harry sebagai pengkhianat. Si Pangeran Monster yang tega melukai teman-temannya dan meninggalkan mereka di tengah hutan.

Dan itu adalah hari di mana seorang Harry James Potter, sang pangeran yang terbuang, memilih untuk mengubah dunia.

Seperti yang dicita-citakan Lily sejak dulu.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Edited (2/4/19): Lupa menambahkan detail penting berupa bekas luka Harry... orz.**

AN #1: Oke, setelah nonton anime Overlord, saya ingin membayangkan Harry kalo punya sayap seperti karakter Albedo… minus tanduk. Dan jadilah fanfik ini.

Saya sudah ngetik sampai Chapter 9, tapi seluruhnya masih sangat mentah dan banyak typo. Bakal segera di-update kalau sudah diedit.

AN #2: Di awal-awal, wajah Voldie kurang lebih sama seperti ketika dia mendaftar posisi pengajar DADA di canon. Belum botak tapi wajahnya mengerikan. Tapi setelah ini, dia… bakal tampan kok. :) Dan ga seperti di Carpe Noctem, dia muncul sekitar dua-tiga chapter ke depan. Kalian akan banyak ketemu Voldie di sini.

AN #3: Saya mungkin ga akan menyelami masalah politiknya dalam-dalam. Penjelasan Council saya maksudkan sebagai gambaran kalau di kerajaan ada pemerintahan, ada divisi-divisi, ada Auror, dll dll. Tapi untuk detailnya… err. Sekali lagi, tidak akan saya selami, untuk saat ini.

Yang ingin saya eksplor adalah sisi fantasy dari cerita ini. Jadi, jika ada yang mengharapkan sensasi-sensasi serius dan epic dari Game of Throne, emmm… cerita ini bukan yang dicari. /bows

AN #4: Akan ada beberapa spell dari HP Series, seperti contohnya Apparition di chapter ini.

Penjelasan bagi yang membutuhkannya ^_^

1\. Terdapat dua kubu di dunia, yaitu **kubu cahaya dan kubu kegelapan**. Seperti namanya, kubu cahaya berisi penyihir cahaya, dan kubu kegelapan berisi penyihir kegelapan. Mereka berperang dan berseteru sejak lama sekali.

2\. **Faksi Kegelapan** : kelompok-kelompok penyihir kegelapan, kebanyakan ofensif dan memberontak, tapi sebagian kecil hanya memiliki tujuan untuk bersembunyi. Salah satu Faksi Kegelapan adalah **Death Eater.**

3\. **Pangeran Kegelapan** : julukan bagi penyihir kegelapan terkuat, biasanya mereka memimpin Faksi Kegelapan.

4\. **Tujuh Kerajaan Besar** : Dari yang terbesar hingga terkecil: Hogwarts, Ilvermony, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz, Uagadou, Castelobruxo. Semuanya, entah terpaksa atau sukarela, telah menyatakan loyalitas mereka kepada kubu cahaya (walau sebagian cenderung lebih netral dan longgar dalam urusan 'Dark Wizard' dan Creature).

5\. Di dunia, terdapat tiga tipe makhluk (selain hewan/tumbuhan):

- **Muggle** , manusia tanpa kekuatan dan sihir.

- **Penyihir** , manusia dengan kekuatan dan sihir.

- **Creature** , makhluk setengah manusia atau non-manusia yang memiliki sihir. Dibagi menjadi 3 kelas: Being, Beast, dan Spirit (seperti di HP Series asli, penjelasan lebih lanjut akan ada di chapter-chapter mendatang).  
Sebagian besar Creature memiliki kecerdasan dan berkekuatan besar, sebagian lagi buas dan berbahaya. (Tapi tak jarang ada Creature yang nalurinya cukup damai, seperti peri rumah, unicorn, dan Creature yang dikisahkan 'berteman' dengan Lily.) Sebelumnya, mereka dibiarkan hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Untuk saat ini, mereka yang dianggap membahayakan langsung dihukum mati. Yang tidak dihukum mati mendapat hukuman sebagai budak.

6\. **Kerajaan Hogwarts:** kerajaan terbesar di kubu cahaya dengan populasi terbanyak. Dikepalai **Raja**. Posisi tertinggi kedua dipegang **Penasihat Besar** , penasihat yang membantu Raja dalam berbagai bidang. Apabila calon Raja yang terpilih belum cukup usia, maka kerajaan akan dipegang oleh seorang _**Regent**_.

7\. **Council** adalah badan pemerintahan yang membantu Raja dan Penasihat Besar menjalankan pemerintahan, memberikan konsultasi, debat, atau saran dalam masalah ekonomi, hukum, dan lain-lain. Badan ini terdapat di setiap kerajaan dan dikepalai oleh seorang Kepala Council. Mereka berkoordinasi dengan Council kerajaan lain.

Council dari Hogwarts sendiri terletak di ibukota Hogwarts dan dikepalai **Cornelius Fudge**. Terdapat beberapa divisi di dalamnya, dan terdapat 10 lantai bangunan kantor. Saat ini, divisi yang diketahui di cerita baru **Divisi Penegakan Hukum, dikepalai Rufus Scrimgeour**.

 **Note: saya terinspirasi dari istilah asli di HP Series, yaitu Wizards' Council, badan yang berdiri sebelum dirombak jadi Ministry of Magic.**

8\. **Empat Legiun Hogwarts**. Hogwarts memiliki empat legiun besar yang markasnya tersebar di sepenjuru Hogwarts, yang seluruhnya secara resmi dipimpin oleh Raja. Keempat legiun itu adalah Gryffindor (bermarkas di ibukota dan utara Hogwarts), Ravenclaw (bermarkas di barat), Hufflepuff (bermarkas di selatan), dan Slytherin (bermarkas di timur). Setiap legiun memiliki spesialitas masing-masing dan markas masing-masing.

9\. **Gryffindor**. Legiun terkuat dengan jumlah prajurit paling banyak. Mereka memiliki spesialitas dalam peperangan sehingga dapat dikatakan yang terkuat di antara keempat legiun lain.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Resistance

_Harry berlari… dan berlari._

* * *

 **Pactum Serva**

 **.::.**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **TMRHP/LVHP, Creature!Harry**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Resistance**

* * *

Harry tak tahu sudah berapa lama, berapa jam dia lari. Satu hal yang dia tahu adalah, ketika dirinya terbangun, matahari mulai menyembul malu-malu dari ufuk timur. Larik-larik sinarnya mencari celah di antara kanopi pepohonan untuk menjatuhkan titik-titik terang di tanah, di batang pohon, dan kulit Harry yang meremang kedinginan.

Harry meregang sebentar, lalu memeluk satu-satunya benda yang sempat dibawanya—pedang yang kebetulan adalah peninggalan James.

Sepasang sayap hitamnya bergerak melebar, mengelilingi Harry dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat. Pada dasar punggungnya, di mana pangkal sayap itu berada, kedutan-kedutan nyeri masih terasa. Barangkali, darahnya juga belum mengering di sana. Hasil dari kulitnya yang terobek saat sayapnya muncul.

Ah, benar. Sayap.

Potongan demi potongan menyakitkan dari kejadian beberapa jam silam berkelebat tanpa ampun. Sebuah tamparan bagi Harry, yang mengatakan bahwa semua itu memang terjadi. Bahwa dia benar-benar telah berubah menjadi… Creature yang tak dia ketahui namanya, dan telah melukai teman-temannya.

Rahang Harry sontak mengencang. Dia, _melukai_ teman-temannya? Harry tak terlalu merasa bersalah. Mereka dulu yang mencoba melukainya, bukan?

Mereka dulu yang menyakitinya.

Harry tersentak, menatap tangannya sendiri.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia… jadi begini? Kenapa dia dengan begitu mudahnya menggampangkan fakta bahwa dia melukai orang lain?

Apakah dia benar-benar berubah jadi Dark Creature yang kejam dan dingin?

Harry menggigil, kali ini bukan karena udara dingin. Dengan satu isakan tertahan, dia membenamkan wajah dalam kedua tangannya.

 _Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?_

Yang jelas, Harry tak bisa kembali lagi ke istana. Reaksi teman-temannya telah menjadi cukup indikasi. Jika mereka yang telah lama mengenal Harry saja bisa menuduhnya dan membencinya dengan mudah… lantas bagaimana dengan orang lain? Rakyatnya? Mentor-mentornya di istana?

Ginny. Bagaimana dengan adik perempuan Ron yang akhir-akhir ini kian dekat dengan Harry? Kalau Ginny mendengar apa yang terjadi…

Harry memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kelebat kemerahan dari rambut panjang Ginny.

Ginny mungkin akan membencinya. Belum tentu karena Harry telah berubah menjadi Creature, tetapi karena dia melukai teman-temannya _dan_ karena dia pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun kepada Ron.

 _Ron_.

Harry lalu mengingat Ron dan semua upaya sia-sia yang pemuda itu kerahkan untuk membela Harry semalam. Sungguh, Harry mendadak merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan loyalitas Ron. Tidak setelah dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hermione pasti juga akan sangat khawatir. Mengingat sifatnya, dia akan membujuk orang-orang dewasa di dekatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu—Profesor McGonagall, Profesor Flitwick, Profesor Dumbledore…

Benar. _Dumbledore_.

Sekarang setelah kejadian ini membuat segalanya berantakan, apa yang akan dilakukan Dumbledore? Harry berharap kalau Dumbledore bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya, tetapi kemudian dia tepis jauh-jauh pemikiran konyol itu. Dumbledore adalah orang sibuk. Dia sedang sibuk mempertahankan negeri ini, dan dia jelas tak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan Harry.

Dan lagi, kira-kira apa yang telah dilaporkan teman-teman setimnya tadi malam?

Mereka mungkin menggambarkan Harry sebagai Creature haus darah yang berusaha membunuh mereka. Pasti. Dan setelah mendengar semua itu, Council tak akan tinggal diam. Harry tahu betul kebencian mereka terhadap Creature, dan jika mereka tahu kalau calon raja mereka adalah salah satu dari kelompok makhluk yang mereka benci, maka mereka akan segera bergerak.

Auror akan mengejar Harry. Namun, entah untuk menangkap atau membunuhnya, Harry tak tahu. Semua tergantung pada seberapa besar dirinya berharga bagi Council saat ini.

 _Fudge dan orang-orangnya pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini._

Harry menggertakkan gigi. _Orang-orang brengsek, korup, dan pembohong itu…_

Jika Harry tak mau menyerahkan diri begitu saja kepada Auror, dia harus bergerak lebih cepat dari mereka.

Entah bagaimana, Harry akan bertahan.

Dengan badan letih dan tungkai lemas, Harry memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan lebih jauh.

XOXO

Pada saat Harry sampai di pinggiran sebuah perkotaan, matahari telah bergerak semakin tinggi di atas kepalanya.

Dua orang petugas keamanan kota berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Mereka kebetulan berpatroli cukup dekat dengan pinggiran hutan tempat Harry mengawasi. Sasaran empuk bagi Harry, yang tak membuang-buang waktu. Dia segera menyergap mereka untuk mengambili barang-barang yang sekiranya berguna. Segepok uang, obat-obatan, dan yang terpenting—jubah. Harry cepat-cepat menyelubungkan jubah itu di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menutupi kedua sayap dan wajah.

Pintu masuk kota, anehnya, tak dijaga siapapun. Meski begitu, Harry memasuki kota dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada wajah familier yang harus dihindarinya.

Gemuruh dari perut kosong mendorong Harry untuk membelanjakan uang curiannya di pasar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya membeli roti isi, dia melihat sebuah parade kecil-kecilan yang memaksa pejalan kaki lain bergerak minggir.

Seorang pria sedang berbelanja di tengah-tengah perkotaan dengan baju mulus dan sepatu mengilap, dan di belakangnya…

Harry menelan ludah. Ini adalah pemandangan yang pernah dilihatnya ketika kecil dulu—rerantai di pergelangan dan sebuah pakaian kumuh dari serbet kotor. Makhluk-makhluk yang dipaksa bekerja dan dicambuk.

Perbudakan Creature.

Seisi tubuh Harry memanas. Rasanya seolah semua pembuluh darahnya disusupi perasaan malu tiada tara. Ini adalah situasi yang sangat membuat Lily terganggu ketika dia masih hidup dulu. Perbudakan ini adalah sesuatu yang paling dibenci Lily.

Dan Harry, dengan kepolosan seorang anak-anak pada saat itu telah berjanji, bukan? Untuk menolong Creature tidak bersalah yang diperbudak. Tetapi lihat apa yang dilakukan Harry selama ini.

Dia justru terlalu sibuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Voldemort.

Council memang telah menetapkan aturan tentang Creature sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tetapi saat Fudge menjabat, rasanya penderitaan Creature semakin bertambah intens. Creature memang dipandang remeh sekaligus berbahaya di kubu cahaya. Mereka dianggap kurang manusiawi dan lebih bernaluri hewaniah—rakus, liar, dan haus darah.

Namun, tidak semua Creature seperti itu, bukan? Seperti teman-teman ibunya dulu. Unicorn yang cantik, ular bersayap yang ramah, singa berbulu api yang gagah…

Dan tetap saja, Council membuat aturan yang sama sekali tidak adil. Creature yang dianggap sangat berbahaya akan ditangkap, lalu dieksekusi. Seperti manusia serigala. Harry jadi teringat pertemuannya dengan Scrimgeour kemarin.

Creature sisanya, yang tak dirasa terlalu berbahaya, tidak dijatuhi hukuman mati. Mereka dibiarkan hidup… dalam penderitaan. Sebagai budak. Dalih Council adalah untuk " _Mengedukasi dan mengembangkan kepribadian para kriminal._ "

Omong kosong, kalau Harry boleh berpendapat. Mereka yang disebut-sebut sebagai kriminal belum tentu jahat, belum tentu bersalah, tetapi penyihir-penyihir cahaya yang… tak tahu diri ini tidak repot-repot memahami.

Selagi Harry memandangi bagaimana tuan kaya itu memparadekan budak-budak Creature-nya, wajah pedih ibunya kembali membayang dalam benak. Saat itu, Harry belum terlalu mengerti kenapa ibunya terlihat selalu enggan untuk berada di kota. Sekarang, dia tahu betul.

Jadi, inilah yang dirasakan Lily ketika dia menyaksikan makhluk-makhluk yang malang ini. Pedih, marah, geram, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Apakah Harry akan dijadikan budak juga, seperti mereka? Diarak keliling kota untuk menunjukkan kepada semua rakyat bahwa pangeran mereka selama ini adalah makhluk yang mereka benci, yang biasanya mereka perbudak atau bunuh?

Apapun yang akan Council lakukan, Harry tidak akan membiarkannya. Tidak. Dia akan bertahan dari manusia-manusia besar kepala itu, dan dia selamanya tak akan sudi untuk membiarkan dirinya direndahkan sebagai Creature.

Dengan kepala yang bertambah ringan dan pandangan yang menjernih, Harry memfokuskan dirinya untuk memanuver langkah di antara lautan manusia. Tujuannya hanya satu—tempat yang memuat informasi. Tempat paling ramai di dalam kota, tetapi juga lebih kondusif dari pasar.

Kedai.

XOXO

Seperti dugaan Harry, Council bergerak dengan cukup gesit—terlampau bersemangat—setelah kejadian tak terduga semalam.

Koran Daily Prophet, yang selalu Harry yakini sebagai alat Council untuk mengontrol publik, telah merilis apa yang mereka sebut sebagai berita utama spesial yang memenuhi hampir satu halaman. Gambar yang tertera di sana adalah Harry, yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai kepada rakyatnya. Di atasnya, terpampang judul yang dicetak besar-besar:

 _Boy Who Li(v)ed: Calon Raja Terungkap sebagai Dark Creature!_

Ah. Rita Skeeter. Jurnalis yang satu itu memang telah menjadi serangga menyebalkan sejak James masih memerintah. Selalu berusaha mengolok James, Lily, Harry, dan Dumbledore dalam semua tulisannya. Sayang sekali, Council selalu berusaha melindunginya, sebab dia adalah aset terbesar mereka dalam Daily Prophet. Apapun kebusukan yang dikatakan Council dapat dipelintir Rita Skeeter menjadi sebuah kebohongan manis.

Dan sekarang, dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghujat Harry habis-habisan. Berbagai julukan dan 'makian halus' diselipkan di sana sini setiap kali nama Harry disinggung. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Harry terkejut.

 _Interogasi_ disebut-sebut di dalam berita.

Saat ini, mereka yang dianggap dekat dengan Harry sedang diinterogasi. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black— _godfather_ Harry. Remus Lupin. Dan banyak juga penghuni istana lain yang terlibat.

Harry menahan umpatannya. Harapan kecilnya untuk mencoba mengontak salah satu dari mereka kandas total. Setiap pergerakan mereka pasti sedang diawasi ketat oleh Council. Begitu juga segala macam alat komunikasi. Jika Council dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka masih memihak Harry… entah apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

Tidak boleh, Harry tidak boleh melibatkan mereka lebih jauh. Kali ini, dia harus berjuang sendirian.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Yang jelas, Harry harus tahu mengapa kejadian semalam terjadi, mengapa dia mendadak berubah menjadi makhluk bersayap ini.

Dan… sihir yang keluar bersamaan dengan teriakannya… apakah itu normal? Apakah itu kekuatan baru yang didapat setelah transformasinya?

Setidak-tidaknya, Harry masih memegang senjata. Dia bisa melawan andai sesuatu terjadi.

Bila memungkinkan, dia ingin mencari tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi, menghilang dari muka dunia sampai semua kekacauan ini mereda. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke kerajaan lain. Atau, jika dia nekat, dia bisa pergi ke _Dark Area_ —daerah tak bertuan tempat orang-orang kubu kegelapan berdiam yang terletak di ujung timur dunia. Tempat itu memang bukan yang terbaik dan ternyaman. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa daerah itu sangat rusak karena terpapar sihir kegelapan tinggi. Namun, probabilitas survivalnya bisa jadi lebih besar di sana, asal mereka tak tahu identitas aslinya.

Dengan satu tujuan baru, Harry meletakkan koran itu kembali di atas konter kedai. Tak ada berita lain yang dirasa penting. Di atas konter, terdapat tumpukan koran lain—satu diterbitkan kerajaan lain, dan dua adalah koran khusus Muggle yang tak terlalu menarik.

Harry mencoba mengamat-amati sekeliling. Berjarak dua kursi di sebelah kanannya adalah seorang pria dengan wajah memerah mabuk. Dia berada dalam perbincangan seru dengan temannya.

"—tapi tak disangka-sangka, dunia ini lucu sekali, ya? Ternyata calon raja kita sendiri adalah Creature!"

Kedua bahu Harry menegang. Napas tertahan, dia mendengarkan secara atentif.

"Dan sekarang, berita itu pasti sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, kan?" sahut temannya. "Ah, memalukan sekali… Mau ditaruh mana wajah Hogwarts? Bisa-bisanya darah Creature berada di tengah-tengah penerus kerajaan. Kalau dia jadi raja, mana sudi aku diperintah dia!"

…Begitukah yang dipikirkan penyihir cahaya di kerajaannya? Bahwa mereka lebih baik daripada Creature?

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Menahan geram, menahan kemarahan yang menjilat-jilat.

"Untung saja orang-orang kita cukup pintar untuk tidak membiarkan mereka bebas berkeliaran," decak si pemabuk. "Bunuh yang bahaya, perbudak sisanya. Dengan begitu, makhluk-makhluk itu akan tahu posisi mereka."

Derai tawa memuakkan dari kedua pria itu dikalahkan oleh bunyi pintu kedai yang dibuka kuat-kuat. Gebrakan itu mengundang banyak kepala mendongak dengan mata membelalak. Pria muda yang bertanggung jawab di balik semua itu terengah di pintu, membisikkan, "Auror."

Harry mematung.

"Auror datang untuk mengamankan kota ini. Dalam lima belas menit, semua warga harus kembali ke rumah masing-masing… Begitu kata mereka."

Alasannya jelas. Mereka ingin menyisir setiap sudut kota untuk mencari keberadaan Harry. Tentu saja mereka bergerak secepat ini. Sudah Harry duga tadi, bukan? Fudge dan kawan-kawannya tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Untuk menangkapnya, atau membunuhnya, atau entah hal mengerikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Harry.

Harry meleburkan diri dengan hati-hati bersama kerumunan yang mengarah menuju jalanan. Karena mukanya tertutup tudung jubah, seseorang yang menyadari penampilannya pasti akan curiga. Harry harus menghindari itu apapun yang terjadi. Perlahan namun pasti, dia membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah seirama dengan warga lain. Begitu sampai di dekat perbatasan, Harry akan berusaha menyingkirkan Auror yang berjaga di sana sediam mungkin, lalu pergi dari sana cepat-cepat.

Sebuah tangisan panjang yang parau menghentikan Harry.

Apa itu… barusan?

Selagi manusia-manusia di sekitarnya terus berjalan, Harry menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari sumber suara. Asalnya dari jalanan sempit di sela-sela dua gedung. Semakin dekat dia dengan sumber, semakin terdengar jelas pula tangisan itu, kali ini diiringi bunyi pukulan dan tendangan.

Harry berderap dengan langkah ringan menuju tempat itu dan melongok hati-hati, lalu—

Napasnya tersentak keluar begitu saja.

Di sana, pada tempat tersembunyi dari semua orang, tampak segerombol penyihir berseragam merah. Auror. Mereka mengelilingi seseorang—sesuatu—yang sedang gemetar kesakitan.

Peri rumah laki-laki.

Tentu saja dia menangis. Tentu saja dia kesakitan. Auror-Auror brengsek itu menendanginya dan menginjak-injak tubuhnya!

Kemudian, seperti dikuasai impuls, amarah, dan beban emosional yang berkecamuk seperti badai, Harry keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan raungan keras.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, ketika insiden besar itu terjadi, suara Harry kembali membawa serta sihir yang sangat kuat. Cukup kuat untuk mengempaskan kelima Auror dan mencabik kulit mereka. Harry buru-buru berlutut di sebelah si peri rumah dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Dia masih hidup, tetapi.. tampak luar biasa kesakitan. Mungkin beberapa tulangnya patah.

Gigi Harry saling bergemeretak kuat. Kalau dia punya lebih banyak waktu, dia pasti sudah membalaskan setiap tendangan yang diterima makhluk malang ini kepada Auror tadi. Harry merogoh obat-obatan yang dia ambil dari petugas keamanan, bersiap meminumkannya pada si peri rumah—

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa pahlawan kecil ini."

Suara itu.

"Scrimgeour," bisik Harry.

Di belakangnya adalah pria berambut seperti singa yang tak lain adalah Rufus Scrimgeour sendiri. Lebih banyak Auror bersiaga di belakang sang kepala divisi, mengangkat senjata mereka dalam ancaman non verbal.

Sebagai sosok yang dapat memerintah para Auror sesuka hati, Scrimgeour ternyata repot-repot turun tangan demi Harry.

Harry menyadari, dengan penuh kegetiran, bahwa dirinya terjebak sekarang.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Pangeran." Kedua mata Scrimgeour berkilat dengan kepuasan diri, tetapi juga kebencian dan rasa jijik. Mulutnya membentuk garis tipis yang tampak seperti seutas tali kencang. Ekspresi yang sama itu muncul kemarin, ketika Harry dan Scrimgeour berbeda pendapat mengenai manusia serigala. "Atau… mungkin aku harus berhenti memanggil pengkhianat sepertimu dengan sebutan itu."

"Aku tak bisa berkata kalau aku juga merasa senang bertemu denganmu, Scrimgeour." Dengan berhati-hati, Harry membalikkan tubuh menghadap Scrimgeour. Barisan Auror di belakangnya sontak waspada, bersiap kalau-kalau Harry melesat tiba-tiba. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kalau aku tidak akan melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak. Semua orang di kerajaan ini tahu betapa… heroiknya dirimu. Tak pernah melewatkan satu kesempatan saja untuk menolong orang." Scrimgeour memamerkan senyuman lebarnya yang mengjengkelkan. "Beginilah jadinya kalau kau terlalu naif, Harry James Potter."

Harry tersentak. Pandangannya bergulir sebentar kepada peri rumah tadi, lalu kembali kepada Scrimgeour dengan penuh murka. "Kau… melukai peri rumah ini untuk memancingku? Untuk menjebakku di sini?"

"Butuh berapa lama agar kau menyadari rencanaku?" cemooh Scrimgeour.

" _Well_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Scrimgeour?" Harry memancing, mengulur waktu sambil memikirkan semua tindakan yang bisa diambilnya untuk melarikan diri. "Apa kau akan bertarung satu lawan satu seperti seorang Kepala Divisi Penegakan Hukum yang pantas, atau memerintahkan anak buahmu melakukan semua pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. Malahan, tidak akan ada pertarungan sama sekali…" bisik Scrimgeour penuh arti, "…jika kau mau ikut bersama kami dengan tenang."

"Untuk kemudian diapakan? Dipenjara? Diarak keliling kota dan dipermalukan?" Harry meludah dengan berang. "Atau untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan?"

"Kami memberimu kesempatan yang tak akan pernah kami berikan kepada Creature lain… Pangeran." Scrimgeour menelengkan kepalanya, dan Harry membenci bagaimana kedua matanya bergerak-gerak penuh kalkulasi. Tak peduli seberapa arogan pribadi seorang Rufus Scrimgeour, dia bukanlah orang bodoh. "Bahkan, kau akan memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi raja. Perintah penangkapanmu akan segera dicabut, nama baikmu akan dikembalikan…Dan kau bisa hidup dengan damai di istanamu lagi."

Untuk menjadi raja boneka di bawah ancaman Council, kemungkinan besar. Raja yang tunduk terhadap semua keinginan Council.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberi kesempatan ini kepada Creature lain?" Harry membalikkan kalimat Scrimgeour dengan sebuah tawa kasar. "Karena menurut kalian, aku akan jadi raja yang bisa diancam dan dikendalikan? Karena kalian ingin menggunakan aku untuk memburu—tidak, untuk melindungi diri lemah kalian dari Pangeran Kegelapan lain?"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang omong kosong." Senyuman palsu Scrimgeour menyurut. Air mukanya berubah masam. "Pilihlah sekarang. Menyerahlah dan ikut bersama kami… atau melarikan diri, hanya untuk dieksekusi di kemudian hari."

"Maaf sekali," dengus Harry, "tapi kau harus belajar lebih keras untuk menawarkan pilihan yang lebih menarik."

"Itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa kami tawarkan untuk seorang pengkhianat," tegas Scrimgeour. Bagus. Ketenangannya yang dibuat-buat mulai terkikis. "Kau tidak sedang berada dalam posisi untuk meminta lebih. Putuskan. Pilih di antara kedua tawaran itu."

Inilah mengapa Harry tak pernah menyukai pertemuannya dengan kebanyakan petinggi Council. Sok penting, sok bermartabat, dan merendahkan orang lain—termasuk Harry yang saat itu masih menjadi pangeran. Di setiap perbincangan yang Harry lalui dengan mereka, butuh usaha penuh untuk menahan emosi.

Saat ini, lain lagi ceritanya. Harry bukan lagi pangeran. Dia pengkhianat. Dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

"Kalau kau mau tahu keputusan akhirku, Scrimgeour… ini dia."

Dengan satu tarikan napas yang dalam, Harry mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan panjang. Dan seperti yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, sihirnya turut meledak bersama suaranya, mengirimkan Scrimgeour dan kawan-kawannya terbang beberapa meter ke udara.

"Selamat tinggal, dan semoga aku benar-benar tak akan melihatmu lagi."

Menuruti instingnya untuk bertahan hidup, Harry menjejak ke udara, membiarkan kedua sayapnya terentang, lalu melesat terbang dengan ketinggian penuh menjauhi kota itu.

XOXO

Sayap Harry mulai mengejang kaku tiga puluh menit kemudian, pertanda meminta diistirahatkan. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Harry turun ke pinggiran hutan entah di daerah mana, lantas memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari sana. _Apparition_ memang lebih mudah dan efektif, tetapi sihir itu bisa dilacak oleh Pengendus—orang-orang dengan sensitivitas sihir tinggi.

Harry terus berjalan selama berjam-jam lamanya, kadang berhenti untuk istirahat atau minum, dan berjalan lagi. Semakin lama dia berhenti di satu titik, semakin cepat pula Auror itu menemukannya.

Tatkala Harry memutuskan beristirahat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, matahari telah tenggelam. Jangkrik-jangkrik mulai memamerkan bunyinya dengan berani. Mungkin dia akan bermalam di hutan lagi, makan seadanya lagi. Yang jelas, tak aman untuk memasuki kota manapun, sekalipun kasur-kasur penginapan jauh lebih nyaman dari hutan berisi hewan-hewan lapar.

Sembari membiarkan tubuhnya merosot di sebuah pohon berbonggol-bonggol, Harry membiarkan kedua matanya memejam pelan. Dia lelah sekali. Setidaknya, dia merasa telah pergi cukup jauh dari tempat Scrimgeour menemukannya. Semoga memang tak ada Auror manapun yang—

"Itu dia, aku menemukannya! Tangkap dia!"

 _Astaga._

Harry mengerang frustrasi. Kenapa orang-orang ini tak tahu kapan harus menyerah?

Baiklah. Dia akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat, dan pergi sebelum lebih banyak Auror datang.

Hanya saja, ketika Harry bersiap untuk menggunakan kemampuan barunya dengan menjerit lagi, sesuatu meledak di hadapannya. Sebuah asap tebal keabu-abuan yang membuat mata dan hidungnya perih. Sebelum dia sempat memahami apa yang terjadi, Harry merasa dirinya ditarik ke belakang untuk dijatuhkan ke dalam semak-semak.

Siapa? Siapa yang menangkapnya?

Harry meronta sekuat tenaga, mengepak-ngepakkan sayap seperti burung kecil meminta lepas dari cengkeraman manusia. Akan tetapi, tangan di atas mulutnya insisten memeganginya, dan Harry semakin bertambah _panikpanikdanpanik_ —

"Tenanglah—"

Harry menendang kuat, tetapi tak mengenai apapun.

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu!"

Kalimat itu mendekam lambat-lambat, dan baru setelah itu, Harry memberanikan diri untuk mendongak demi melihat siapapun yang saat ini tengah memeganginya.

Wanita di belakang Harry merekahkan senyuman tentatif yang lebar. Dia berambut cokelat muda halus dengan kedua mata lebar yang memancarkan kebaikan.

Harry termangu, sebab dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Haruskah dia mencurigai wanita itu?

"Aku bersumpah atas sihirku, bahwa aku tidak akan melukai Harry James Potter," ucapnya pelan. Tubuhnya disinari cahaya selama beberapa saat, menandakan bahwa sumpah itu telah terikat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry, hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Kenapa dia menolongnya?

"Sebab aku dan kau berada dalam posisi yang sama, Pangeran," Wanita itu membalas dengan nada determinatif yang mengingatkannya kepada Hermione. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Council bertindak lebih jauh. Setidaknya, aku ingin membantumu dengan caraku sendiri."

 _Apa katanya?_

Kalaupun wanita ini memang betulan ingin membantunya, dia tak seharusnya terlibat. Harry buru-buru menggeleng. "Dengar, kau seharusnya pergi sebelum mereka melihatmu bersamaku—"

"Aku sudah membuat kabut asap tadi, kan? Para Auror itu tidak akan bisa melihat selama beberapa menit." Wanita itu membujuk dengan gigih. "Jadi, daripada kita menghabiskan waktu di sini selagi asap itu menipis, bukankah sebaiknya kita lekas berpindah tempat?" Dia menunjuk sebuah pondok tiga lantai yang dibangun di dekat danau. "Tempat tinggalku tak jauh. Untuk malam ini, kau bisa bersembunyi di sana."

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu—aku bisa bertahan sendiri, dan akan berbahaya kalau kau ketahuan membantu, _Miss_ —"

"Panggil aku Dromeda saja," sela wanita itu. Binar dalam kedua matanya lembut, tetapi ditegaskan oleh tekad kuat. "Nah, mari, Pangeran."

Berbagai alasan untuk menolak telah sampai di ujung lidah. Seakan tahu apa yang akan Harry katakan, wanita itu bergeming dengan sorot mata menajam.

 _Oh, baiklah._

Pada akhirnya, Harry melemaskan bahu, menundukkan kepala, dan mengalah.

Lagipula, wanita ini—Dromeda—sudah bersumpah, jadi seharusnya Harry bisa mempercayainya.

 _Hanya untuk malam ini_ , tekad Harry. _Dia tak seharusnya melibatkan warga biasa, tetapi hanya untuk malam ini, dia bisa sedikit memaafkan dirinya sendiri._

XOXO

Penjara Azkaban adalah salah satu tempat paling menakutkan yang pernah dibangun dalam Hogwarts. Penjaganya bukan manusia biasa, tetapi Creature mengerikan bernama Dementor, yang dikatakan hidup dengan cara mengisap kebahagiaan dari makhluk di sekitarnya. Kriminal yang telah terbebas dari tempat itu tak akan pernah berani melakukan apapun yang akan membuat mereka kembali ke tempat itu lagi—kecuali mungkin bagi mereka yang terlanjur tidak waras.

Di puncak tertinggi Azkaban adalah sebuah sel khusus. Lebih bersih, lebih berisi, lebih terawat. Namun juga dijaga dengan lebih banyak Dementor.

Sesosok pria dengan jubah kerja koyak melangkah dengan entakan-entakan yang sengaja untuk diperdengarkannya, mendekati pintu dari sel khusus itu.

Tujuan keberadaannya di tempat tak mengenakkan itu hanyalah satu hal. Satu manusia.

Manusia yang sama sedang terduduk di atas lantai dengan punggung menyandar dinding. Di tengah-tengah keadaannya yang terbelenggu, dia masih sempat menunjukkan senyuman miring meremehkan.

"Ah. Rufus Scrimgeour," sapanya dengan nada rendah dan halus. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu emosional?"

Scrimgeour tak repot-repot menanggapi. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam tempat itu, di tengah-tengah banyak Dementor. Terlebih, kegagalannya untuk menangkap Potter pada percobaan pertama membuat semua darah di dalam tubuhnya mendidih.

"Berdasarkan banyak pertimbangan, kami membuat keputusan baru sebagai respon atas… _keadaan darurat_ yang saat ini mengguncang kerajaan," ucap Scrimgeour tegas.

"Keadaan darurat?" Pria di dalam sel mengulangi.

Scimgeour tak mengindahkannya. "Kau akan dieksekusi, Lord Voldemort. Kami beri waktu satu hari untuk menyiapkan diri."

Wajah Voldemort bergeming seperti batu.

"Kenapa—jika aku boleh bertanya—keputusan ini datang dengan sangat mendadak?" Voldemort mengeluarkan tawa pelan yang menggema hampa. "Rufus. Aku tak memerlukan Daily Prophet untuk tahu kalau sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuat kalian kewalahan."

"Dalam waktu dekat, tidak lagi," tandas Scrimgeour. Dan tanpa perpisahan apapun, dia membalikkan tubuh, membawa pergi pula beberapa Auror yang berjaga di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam sel yang baru saja ditinggalkan Scrimgeour, Lord Voldemort menunduk dalam-dalam. Tanpa suara, tanpa teriakan, dia membenturkan kepalanya kepada dinding sel. Begitu keras, hingga pandangannya memburam, hingga rasa perih mencakar-cakar kulitnya.

Dalam diam, Lord Voldemort marah—terhadap keadaan yang ada. Terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

AN: Dromeda hanya nama panggilan, tapi nama panjangnya bisa ditebak karena dia karakter canon. :)

* * *

Penjelasan bagi yang membutuhkan ^_^

 **Dark Area** : daerah tak bertuan tempat orang-orang kubu kegelapan berdiam. Letaknya di ujung timur dunia. Dikatakan bahwa daerah itu tak bertuan karena sudah sangat rusak akibat paparan sihir kegelapan yang tinggi.


	3. Chapter 2: A Change

_Harry memang monster, tetapi mereka lebih seperti monster._

* * *

 **Pactum Serva**

 **.::.**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **TMRHP/LVHP, Creature!Harry**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Change**

* * *

Pondok tiga lantai itu terbuat dari dinding-dinding kayu bercat mengilap yang kuat dan kokoh. Pintu depannya berhias ornamen-ornamen kecil tak tertata—pita, kancing, lonceng, dan lebih banyak pernak-pernik warna-warni seperti ditempel dan ditumpuk secara asal. Ketika Harry melewati pintu itu, bebauan menenangkan dari cendana dan kayu manis menyerbu saraf olfaktorinya.

Wanita bernama Dromeda itu memandunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu, di mana api kecil sedang meretih lemah, dan sofa-sofa bekas yang cukup terawat ditata melingkar. Harry menyadari kalau jumlah sofa itu cukup banyak untuk pondok yang hanya memuat satu wanita saja.

"Kami baru saja makan malam, tapi masih ada sedikit sisa," ujar Dromeda. "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menghangatkannya lagi untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, tentunya. Oh—dan kau bisa membuka jubahmu agar nyaman. Tak perlu khawatir."

Harry merasa risih untuk menunjukkan tubuh barunya kepada orang lain, tetapi wanita itu benar. Dia harus membuka jubahnya bila ingin merasa nyaman. Sayapnya terasa pegal sekali. Lebih-lebih, setelah beberapa kali Harry menggunakannya dan _memaksanya_ untuk menerbangkan diri.

Dengan jubah tersampir di punggung sofa, Harry mendudukkan diri dengan hati-hati. Pada dinding di seberangnya adalah sebuah cermin oval berbingkai kayu ukir. Harry menatap pantulannya di sana, menelusuri wajahnya yang pucat, bekas luka sambaran petir permanen di atas dahi, dan kantung mata yang menggantung tebal.

Tunggu. _Matanya_.

Dengan penuh takjub, jemari Harry merambati sisi pipinya dan berhenti tepat di bawah matanya—di bawah netra yang semula beriris hijau seperti Lily Potter, dan sekarang berubah menjadi kuning cerah.

Satu lagi perubahan pada dirinya.

Mau tak mau, Harry merasa aneh. Rasanya seolah dia tidak sedang menatap dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata kuning cerah itu membuatnya bergidik, membuatnya terlihat sangat… mengerikan.

Apa yang akan Sirius dan Remus katakan kalau mereka melihat ini? Bagaimanapun juga, mereka selalu menegaskan kalau mata Harry mirip sekali dengan ibunya...

 _Tidak. Jangan mulai, Harry._

Bukan itu yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang, kan? Dia harus memusatkan daya dan upayanya untuk bertahan dan lari dari kejaran Auror. Di saat-saat seperti ini, memikirkan sosok-sosok dari masa lalunya hanya akan menghambat langkah.

Tak jauh darinya, Dromeda sedang menyibukkan diri untuk membesarkan api.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Harry memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku? Ah, sebenarnya—"

Gemuruh derap-derap kaki yang menuruni tangga kayu membuat keduanya mendongak. Harry melihat seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin tak lebih dari lima belas tahun, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

"Bu, Tolly muntah-muntah lagi, sepertinya dia baru memakan—" Kemudian, seakan baru saja menyadari kehadiran Harry di sana, dia terhenti dengan mata membelalak. Oh, benar—Harry lupa dirinya telah melepas jubah.

Kalau anak itu tidak tinggal gua, dia pasti mengenal betul wajah Harry.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Maaf, aku sedang ada tamu," Dromeda menjawab sabar. "Maukah kau menunggu di atas? Dan tolong bilang kepada anak-anak agar mereka tidak terlalu berisik karena kita ada tamu—"

Seperti sengaja ingin mengontradiksi perkataan Dromeda, beberapa anak lagi bermunculan dari tangga. Tak seperti anak lelaki ini, mereka berbadan lebih pendek, barangkali berusia lebih muda. Satu, dua, tiga—dan masih bertambah—anak-anak muda itu bersembunyi di balik anak lelaki tadi, memeluk kakinya, dan memandangi Harry malu-malu. Sebagian lagi, yang baru datang, lebih berani dan menunjuk-nunjuk Harry sambil berdecak kagum.

"Wow! Lihat!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu pucat melompat-lompat girang. "Bu, bukankah dia Pangeran?"

Sekitar tujuh anak sekarang berkerumun di kaki tangga. Pemandangan itu luar biasa lucu bagi Harry. Hanya saja, perasaan terhibur itu segera saja digantikan oleh keterkejutan.

Dia baru menyadarinya, tetapi anak-anak itu… mereka tidak biasa.

Si anak lelaki tadi memiliki telinga meruncing. Anak perempuan yang meremas-remas kakinya memiliki tangan bersisik dan berkuku panjang. Anak di sebelahnya bertaring dan berkulit pucat. Anak lainnya entah bertanduk, berkaki aneh, atau bertungkai panjang. Yang jelas, mereka bukan manusia biasa.

Mereka Creature. Atau, setidaknya, seorang darah campuran.

Dromeda menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh pemakluman. "Ayo, anak-anak. Jangan nakal dan kembalilah ke kamar kalian. Tamu kita ini sedang butuh istirahat."

"Tapi, aku ingin bersalaman dengan Pangeran!" Salah satu anak cemberut.

"Lain kali saja, oke? Pangeran sudah mengantuk." Kalimat Dromeda disambut dengan lenguhan kecewa. "Ayo, kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing, anak-anak."

Meski bersungut-sungut, setiap dari mereka menaiki tangga dengan patuh. Dromeda menatap anak-anak itu dengan penuh kasih sampai mereka menghilang, lalu menghadap Harry dengan muka apologetik. "Maafkan mereka, Pangeran, mereka hanya penasaran—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Harry pelan. Dia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "Anak-anak itu… apakah mereka—" _Sepertiku?_

"Ah… Ya." Tatapan Dromeda melemah, berkaca-kaca. "Benar, Pangeran. Mereka semua sepertimu. Creature."

"Mereka semua anak-anakmu?" Harry bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Dromeda menggeleng. "Tidak. Semuanya anak angkat." Wanita itu menyeka wajah, seakan dia sedang ingin mengusir kelemahan agar tak tampak di sana. "Aku… tak bisa membiarkan mereka sendiri. Mereka semua berada dalam kondisi yang kurang beruntung. Sebagian jadi budak, sebagian terlantar di jalanan… Aku tak tega melihat semua itu. Hanya karena mereka Creature… Padahal mereka masih anak-anak."

Mendadak, perkataan Dromeda mengingatkan Harry kepada Lily. Ibunya telah merasakan hal yang sama. Kepedihan yang sama. Ketidakberdayaan yang sama karena dia belum memiliki cara apapun untuk mengubah kebusukan Council.

Keraguan Harry digantikan oleh sedikit respek. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau Council menemukanmu menyembunyikan anak-anak ini?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli lagi. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin anak-anak bernasib sama." Nada Dromeda berubah penuh tekad. "Aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi atas tindakanku. Tapi sebelum mereka menangkapku, aku ingin sebisa mungkin melindungi anak-anak ini. Sampai aku tak bisa berkutik lagi."

Napas Harry tersendat. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini memutuskan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mudahnya, ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya memalingkan wajah dari Creature yang tersiksa di luar sana demi keselamatan mereka sendiri?

Harry merasa malu, luar biasa malu. Selama ini, Dromeda telah bersikukuh menyelamatkan dan menaungi tujuh anak Creature yang terbuang dunia. Dan sementara itu, Harry sendiri malah sama sekali tidak mengingat keberadaan Creature.

Mungkin, perubahan dirinya menjadi Creature memang bentuk sebuah pembalasan setimpal atas kelalaiannya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Pangeran." Dromeda menelan ludah. "Andai aku berbuat lebih, anak-anak itu—"

—bisa ditemukan Auror, sebab mereka lambat laun dapat mengendus jejak Harry, mencari siapa saja yang telah membantunya.

Harry mafhum.

Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau dia segera pergi. Lupakan urusan bermalam di pondok itu. Memikirkan bagaimana nasib Dromeda dan anak-anak itu jika mereka ditemukan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Harry meremang.

Harry harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Um, Dromeda—mungkin sebaiknya aku pamit—"

Sisa kalimat Harry tak terdengar. Bunyi lecutan-lecutan pertanda sihir _Apparition_ mengalahkan suaranya.

Hanya ada satu konklusi yang berdentang dalam kepala Harry—para Auror datang.

Harry mengenakan kembali jubahnya dan berdiri. Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua mata Dromeda yang sekarang mengeras penuh ketegangan, ketakutan, tetapi juga sedikit keteguhan. Dengan gerakan kaku, sang wanita mengangguk.

"Kau harus segera pergi dan bersembunyi. Pondok ini tak lagi aman."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu dan anak-anak?" Harry menekan bibirnya untuk menahan desah panik. Kalau sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka karena dirinya… _Jangan sampai_.

"Aku akan menemui orang-orang di luar. Tenang saja," Dromeda menyela, mengetahui penyangkalan Harry bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mengucapkannya. "Selama mereka tak menemukanmu, aku seharusnya baik-baik saja. Dan anak-anak itu—mereka bisa menyembunyikan tubuh Creature mereka kalau memang harus. Mereka sudah berlatih untuk saat-saat terburuk."

"Dromeda—"

"Pergilah!" Dromeda berteriak. Perubahan nadanya yang lembut menjadi begini serak dan keras membuat Harry melompat kecil. "Pergilah, Pangeran. Kau tidak boleh berhenti di sini. Aku tak akan membiarkanku tertangkap di sini. Pergilah… dan ubah keadaan dunia untuk kami."

Senyuman Dromeda terlalu tegang, bergetar, dan dipaksakan. Dia berjuang untuk tegar, bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Harry hampir tak tega meninggalkannya. Tetapi kalau dirinya ada di sana, dia yakin para Auror itu tak akan repot-repot menanyai Dromeda sebelum menangkapnya.

"Aku berjanji," bisik Harry parau. "Aku akan membuat dunia yang menerima kita semua. Dunia untuk manusia. Untuk Creature. Dan untuk mereka yang ingin _hidup_."

XOXO

Sulit melakukannya, tetapi Harry akhirnya berlari keluar pondok menuju pinggiran hutan dengan pohon-pohon tebal dan bersembunyi di sana. Dia akan memastikan kalau Dromeda dan anak-anak aman sebelum dirinya lari semakin dalam ke hutan.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Harry menangkap bentuk-bentuk pria dan wanita berjubah merah yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari selusin. Salah satu di antara mereka yang memakai jubah berbeda melangkah maju, dan barulah Harry menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Scrimgeour.

Dia masih belum menyerah juga.

Scrimgeour mengatakan sesuatu kepada Dromeda. Dari jarak sejauh ini, air muka keduanya tak begitu kelihatan. Harry hanya dapat membayangkan bagaimana Dromeda menghadapi Scrimgeour dengan tatapan tegas dan dagu diangkat. Mereka bertukar kalimat dengan cukup lama, membuat detik demi detik terasa berat dengan jantung terpacu cepat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka terdiam. _Biarkan Dromeda sendiri_ , Harry berdoa sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. _Biarkan mereka sendiri. Kumohon. Kumohon._

Satu jeritan seorang wanita mencabik udara stagnan. Harry mendongak dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat hingga lehernya linu, jantungnya melompat sedetak lebih cepat. Beberapa Auror muncul dari pintu belakang pondok sambil menggandeng anak-anak yang meronta dan menangis.

Dingin yang hampir membekukan terasa mengguyur tengkuk Harry.

Para Auror memasuki pondok saat Scrimgeour mengalihkan perhatian Dromeda. Pasti begitu, memang demikian cara kerja licik Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour meneriakkan sesuatu. Tuduhan-tuduhan, tak salah lagi. Kali ini, Dromeda menanggalkan seluruh ketenangannya. Dengan satu bentakan bersuara melengking, Dromeda mencabut tongkat sihir dari balik saku dan mengarahkannya kepada Scrimgeour. Seutas cahaya berwarna merah tua melayang.

Tetapi—

Harry menyaksikan dengan mata membola ketika Dromeda ambruk begitu saja, bahkan sebelum serangannya mengenai Scrimgeour. Dilumpuhkan oleh Auror.

"Tidak!"

Teriakan Harry disamarkan oleh suara dari anak-anak di sana, yang memanggil-manggil Dromeda, yang menangis-nangis ketakutan, yang meneriakkan kemarahan kepada Auror. Dengan satu gerakan tangan ke depan, Scrimgeour memberi isyarat bagi semua Auror untuk bergerak. Berbagai senjata diayunkan dan mantra-mantra berbeda warna melesat seperti jet, terlalu cepat bagi Harry yang merasa kebas untuk menghentikannya.

Kemudian, begitu saja, anak-anak itu tak bersuara lagi.

Harry melihat dengan mata membola dan mulut membuka, ketika setiap dari tubuh anak itu jatuh perlahan-lahan. Kakinya melangkah mundur ketika darah mereka terciprat mengotori rerumput halaman yang hijau. Dia berlutut, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, ketika sesuatu menggelinding di halaman itu—sebuah kepala yang terpenggal.

 _Mereka benar-benar… membunuh anak-anak itu?_

Darahnya terasa seperti dialiri setruman tinggi yang menderum-derum keras. Harry dilanda rasa pusing. Dia muntah sekali lagi.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Padahal mereka masih anak-anak—_

Napas Harry berangsur-angsur cepat. Kengerian mencekik lehernya dengan kekuatan invisibel yang mampu membuatnya berlutut. Bergetar.

 _Padahal mereka tak tahu apa-apa—_

Seluruh pandangan Harry dibutakan oleh warna merah pekat dari amarah.

 _Hanya karena mereka Creature…_

Potongan-potongan memori kembali berkelebat. Darah yang mengucur deras. Kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh. Jerit tangis anak-anak yang tak berdosa.

Auror. Scrimgeour. Auror. Fudge.

 _Berani-beraninya mereka—berani-beraninya!_

Dengan satu raungan animalistik, Harry merentangkan sayapnya dan melesat dari tempatnya bersembunyi dengan kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi. Gejolak sihir menyembur-nyembur dari dalam dirinya, bergulung mematikan seperti badai. Sebelum satupun dari Auror itu mampu memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan, mereka sudah tercabik dan terpotong.

Harry tidak peduli lagi. Kalau seisi dunia akan memusuhinya karena dia menjadi Creature buas berbahaya, maka dia akan menjadi apa yang mereka ekspektasikan. Makhluk liar. Makhluk pembunuh haus darah.

Dan ini—setiap tubuh Auror yang terobek-robek dengan menyakitkan—tetap tak akan cukup untuk membalas apa yang mereka perbuat kepada anak-anak itu.

"Monster!" Seseorang berteriak di tengah-tengah kepanikan dan badai darah. "Kau monster! Pembunuh! Monster!"

 _Ya. Aku tahu._

Harry memamerkan seringai dingin yang menunjukkan deret gigi-giginya. Hanya untuk memberitahu mereka, bahwa dia tidak peduli. Bahwa dia telah menerima sisi barunya sebagai seorang monster.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu," Harry berujar lirih. Scrimgeour sama sekali tak terlihat di sana. Pengecut brengsek itu barangkali melarikan diri. " _Kalian_ juga monster."

Satu hirupan napas, satu teriakan final. Diiringi deru angin yang kuat, sihir Harry melecut-lecut dan menyergap semua Auror itu bagaikan ombak.

Harry melompat terbang dari sana tanpa mempedulikan geliat-geliut Auror yang menderita.

Satu-satunya penyesalan Harry adalah bahwa dia gagal menyelamatkan Dromeda dan anak-anak itu. Bahwa dia seharusnya menengahi mereka dari awal.

Bahwa dia membiarkan pembunuhan tak berperasaan itu terjadi.

Seperti hujan gerimis, tetes-tetes air mata mengalir jatuh di udara selagi Harry mengepakkan sayapnya lebih keras. Hanya untuk meredam suara tangisannya sendiri.

XOXO

Retihan lemah dari api unggun yang mulai padam adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Harry keesokan harinya.

Saat Harry bergerak meregangkan tubuh, seluruh otot dan tulangnya memprotes. Merasakan keletihan yang luar biasa. Meskipun, Harry yakin, keletihan itu jauh lebih berefek karena beban emosional dan syok yang melandanya semalaman penuh. Dia hanya bisa tidur selama tiga-empat jam, dan itupun diselingi mimpi buruk.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kejadian di pondok semudah itu?

Harry memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajah di sana. Air matanya telah lama mengering berjam-jam lalu, dan dia tak yakin bisa menangis lagi. Semua kekacauan batinnya hanya menyisakan rasa lelah dan hampa, yang membuat udara dingin di sekitarnya terasa membekukan.

Sekarang, Harry tak perlu konfirmasi dan bukti apapun untuk mengetahui bahwa selama ini, kubu cahaya tak sepenuhnya mulia. Di balik kejayaan mereka atas kubu kegelapan dan atas penyihir kegelapan yang jahat, mereka juga sama-sama monster. Menyembunyikan kebobrokan berupa diskriminasi terhadap Creature.

Voldemort benar. Berat mengakuinya, tetapi kata-katanya benar. Para penyihir cahaya yang menganggap diri mereka suci… justru bertingkah seperti monster.

Harry tak tahu apakah hal ini hanya berlaku di Hogwarts. Dia harap tidak. Dia harap, di luar sana, terdapat kerajaan yang sedikit banyak menghargai keberadaan Creature.

Yang jelas, selama orang-orang seperti Fudge dan Scrimgeour masih ada, para Creature tak bersalah akan terus diinjak-injak. Kemudian, Creature muda yang tak tahu apa-apa—seperti anak-anak asuh Dromeda—juga akan dibasmi—

Harry mengepalkan kuat-kuat tangannya sampai kukunya menghunjam kulit dengan menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyebut dirinya monster, padahal mereka sendiri bisa membunuh anak-anak itu dengan mudah?

Sebelum ini, Harry telah bertekad untuk bersembunyi di sebuah tempat yang aman, setidaknya sampai Auror berhenti mengejarnya. Tetapi setelah apa yang terjadi, setelah semua kekejaman di pondok Dromeda semalam, mana bisa dia tinggal diam?

" _Ubah dunia untuk kami._ "

Mungkin, sejak dulu, inilah yang Lily Potter tanamkan kuat-kuat ke dalam diri Harry. Bahwa tak semua Creature berbahaya, tak semua dari mereka jahat. Bahkan penyihir kegelapan, yang memiliki afinitas terhadap elemen kegelapan, pasti tak semuanya busuk dan sinting. Tak ada yang terlahir jahat.

Harry ingin menertawai dirinya di masa lalu yang masih kecil dan polos. Tekadnya dulu adalah untuk membasmi kegelapan dan kejahatan, padahal kejahatan yang sama juga berada di kubu dan kerajaannya sendiri. Tersembunyi di balik senyuman palsu dan kata-kata manis.

Sekarang, setelah keadaan berubah tidak menguntungkan bagi Harry, dia merasa perlu untuk mendongkrak cita-cita masa kanak-kanaknya menjadi sedikit lebih ekstrim.

Bukan membasmi kegelapan. Tetapi mengubah dunia. Memberi tempat bagi Creature tak bersalah untuk hidup damai. Memberi kesempatan bagi penyihir kegelapan yang ingin mencari ketenangan, atau ingin menebus dosa-dosanya.

Dan, menyingkirkan semua yang berniat untuk mengunggulkan diri dan golongannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, apa yang harus Harry lakukan setelah ini? Jika dia ingin keadaan berubah, tak ada jalan selain pemberontakan. Council, tentu saja, akan menjadi musuh utama yang merepotkan. Dan mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot memberinya kesempatan berbicara, tidak setelah dia menumbangkan banyak Auror sekaligus di pondok Dromeda.

Harry membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dia tidak bisa mendirikan kelompok pemberontakan dari nol seorang diri, terlebih kelompok yang bertujuan mendukung Creature. Terlebih, dia tak mungkin mengontak teman-temannya di istana—demi keselamatan mereka—dan dia tak lagi bisa meminta saran kepada Dumbledore.

Apakah ada yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya? Atau dia harus berjuang sendirian, bagaimanapun caranya?

Mendadak dia jadi teringat Hermione. Saat sahabatnya itu diserang kebingungan dan keraguan, satu-satunya suaka yang dia tuju adalah perpustakaan. Untuk mencari informasi yang benar.

Itu dia. Informasi. Kalau Harry memang berniat memulai, dia harus mengumpulkan informasi. Namun, kota dan desa pasti tak lagi aman. Harry berani bertaruh kalau mereka mengirimkan Auror untuk menjaga setiap jalan masuk yang ada.

Mungkin, sekarang adalah saatnya mencoba mengunjungi tempat itu. Daerah yang telah lama dicoba diruntuhkan oleh James Potter, tetapi masih dapat berdiri hingga saat ini.

XOXO

Knockturn adalah desa kecil yang berdiri di perbatasan Kerajaan Hogwarts dengan Kerajaan Castelobruxo. Tempat itu mendapat reputasi buruk di mata penyihir cahaya. Tak hanya dicurigai sebagai sarang penyihir kegelapan dan _Dark Creature_ , tetapi juga tempat di mana mereka melakukan aktivitas ilegal—judi, penculikan, penipuan—secara bebas.

Karena reputasi buruknya itulah, desa tersebut tak begitu bagus dan tak terawat seperti desa lainnya. Banyak rumah kumuh berdiri berdempetan, diposisikan dengan asal. Toko-tokonya terlihat seakan sudah seribu tahun tidak dikunjungi. Orang-orang mencurigakan, mulai dari nenek bergigi ompong yang menyeringai jahat hingga pria dengan pakaian perlente yang ternyata penipu ulung, dibiarkan lalu lalang mencari mangsa.

Banyak orang berspekulasi, kalau Knockturn dan penduduknya menyogok Council agar tidak digusur. Mengetahui wajah asli Council yang sebenarnya, Harry tak lagi heran jika hal itu memang benar terjadi.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Knockturn kini menjadi tempat yang aman dituju Harry, selama mereka tidak melihat wajahnya dan menyadari identitasnya. Aman dari Auror bukan berarti aman dari orang-orang licik yang ingin menangkapnya dan menjualnya melalui pasar gelap.

Dengan waspada, Harry berjalan memasuki sebuah bar berlantai tanah di salah satu sudut desa. Tujuannya adalah konter di depan pemilik bar, seperti biasa, sebab di meja itulah mereka biasanya memajang koran harian untuk dipinjamkan kepada pelanggan.

Sejujurnya, Harry sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk ketika dia membuka edisi terbaru Daily Prophet. Tentu saja kejadian di pondok akan disorot habis-habisan. Tentu saja Harry yang disalahkan atas kejadian itu.

 _Dengan sihir gelapnya yang mematikan, dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan wanita dan anak-anak yang tinggal di pondok—_

"Sampah," desis Harry. Berani-beraninya mereka menuduh Harry atas pembunuhan itu.

Dia tak mau membaca lebih lanjut, tak mau diingatkan lebih lanjut oleh kejadian itu. Matanya bergulir cepat memindai judul-judul artikel lain, mencari hal penting yang bisa dipegangnya.

Amarahnya mereda, digantikan oleh ketidakpercayaan, ketika dia menangkap sebuah judul yang besarnya hampir menyaingi berita utama.

' _Council Mempersiapkan Personel Terbaiknya untuk Eksekusi Voldemort'_

Jantung Harry serasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Eksekusi Voldemort?_

Harry sama sekali tak tahu. Mereka benar-benar akan mengeksekusi Voldemort?

 _Tidak, tunggu._

Sebenarnya, Harry bisa menebak jalan pikiran mereka.

Scrimgeour dan para Auror gagal menangkap Harry. Maka, untuk memuaskan rakyat, mereka memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi Voldemort. Ditambah lagi, mereka takut harus menangani Voldemort lagi jika dia entah bagaimana terbebas dari penjaranya, sedangkan mereka masih harus mengejar Harry.

 _Eksekusi, ya?_

Harry hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sebab apa gunanya mengeksekusi Voldemort? Dia masih punya Horcrux—Harry sendiri—dan dia tidak bisa dibunuh—

Benar juga. _Horcrux. Eksekusi._

Voldemort tidak tahu kalau Harry adalah Horcrux-nya. Seperti semua orang, dia pasti mengira kalau dirinya akan benar-benar terbunuh di sana. Kalau Harry mengambil langkah dengan benar, kalau Harry membuat Voldemort memilih antara kematian yang ditakutinya atau menuruti perkataan Harry—

Itu dia.

Harry menggenggam kuat-kuat pinggiran koran sementara sebuah ide brilian melesat dalam kepalanya.

 _Akhirnya._

Akhirnya, dia menemukan orang yang berpotensi membantunya.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Voldie di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: First Mission

_Sumpah tak terlanggar._

* * *

 **Pactum Serva**

 **.::.**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **TMRHP/LVHP, Creature!Harry**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Mission**

* * *

Harry pernah melihat eksekusi satu kali di masa kecilnya. Prosedur eksekusi tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, dan siapapun yang menciptakannya, Harry yakin sekali dia adalah seorang sadis.

Eksekusi ini diadakan di arena besar dalam ibukota, ditonton oleh semua orang, dan ditayangkan melalui layar-layar magis ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Berlangsungnya lama, sebab mereka yang dihukum mati tidak segera ditembak, atau dipenggal, atau dibunuh dalam sekali serang.

Mereka akan disuruh bertahan tanpa sihir, menghadapi beberapa eksekutor yang terdiri dari petarung-petarung terpilih. Biasanya Auror, atau bisa jadi mantan Auror yang sekarang bekerja di divisi lain. Mungkin, 'menghadapi' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Siapa saja tahu bahwa seseorang tanpa sihir yang telah mendekam di Azkaban tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan melawan para eksekutor pilihan. Mereka dipaksa melarikan diri sia-sia, dipermalukan dan ditertawakan selagi mereka didera serangan demi serangan dari para eksekutor tanpa daya, sampai akhirnya mereka mati.

Dulu, Harry tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang salah pada eksekusi itu. Dalam pikiran polosnya saat kecil, eksekusi memang mengerikan dan dia tak suka menonton orang dikejar-kejar di arena untuk pada akhirnya _mati_ , tetapi seorang penjahat sudah seharusnya dihukum.

Hanya saja, setelah Harry merefleksikan segalanya di masa kini, dia memiliki kecurigaan bahwa tak semua penjahat yang dihukum mati memang sungguhan terbukti bersalah. Kejijikannya kepada Council kian bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu.

Hari itu adalah jadwal eksekusi Voldemort. Seorang Pangeran Kegelapan, yang dulu ditakuti semua orang, akan _dieksekusi_.

Akankah dia menunjukkan amarah dan keputusasaan? Barangkali ketakutan, sebab dia takut kematian? Atau dia akan berpura-pura kuat sampai akhir, bahkan mencemooh semua orang di detik-detik terakhirnya?

Adegan-adegan Voldemort di arena, sembari diserang para eksekutor tanpa bisa melindungi diri dengan sihir, adalah hal yang ingin disaksikan Harry. Bagaimanapun juga, Voldemort telah mengambil James dan Lily. Sekalipun dendam Harry tak lagi sebesar dulu, dia tak akan menolak jika Voldemort diberi pembalasan yang setimpal atas perbuatan lamanya.

Sayangnya, Harry harus membuang agenda itu jauh-jauh. Voldemort jauh lebih berharga saat dia hidup, dan jika segalanya berjalan lancar, Harry akan mendapatkan seorang… _rekan_ yang sangat berharga.

Tak ada pilihan lain, tetapi Voldemort adalah satu-satunya harapan Harry saat ini.

Harry dapat memasuki ibukota Hogwarts dengan relatif mudah. Seisi kota tak seramai biasanya, sebab setiap dari mereka ingin menyaksikan bagaimana Pangeran Kegelapan yang telah lama meneror mereka dicabik dan dihabisi di atas arena. Antisipasi besar ini sedikit menguntungkan. Council jadi lebih disibukkan dengan penjagaan di sekitar arena. Di pintu-pintu masuk kota, mereka hanya menempatkan sepasang atau dua pasang petugas keamanan yang semuanya tampak terlihat tak ingin bekerja.

Harry tidak masuk lewat sana. Dia berjalan melewati terowongan bawah tanah tak terurus yang sering digunakannya saat kecil untuk menyelinap keluar kota. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, sebab _godfather_ -nya, Sirius Black, yang mengajarinya kabur.

Ketika Harry membuka pintu berkarat dari ujung terowongan itu, dia lekas menaiki tangga yang mengantarkannya menuju sebuah pasar. Tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Semua pasang mata di sana terpaku pada layar cahaya kecil yang melayang di tengah-tengah udara. Wajah Cornelius Fudge tampak, sedang mengantarkan pidato pembuka sebelum eksekusi seperti biasa.

Harry harus bergegas.

Memastikan tudungnya terpasang untuk menyamarkan wajah, Harry berlari keluar dari pasar itu, memasuki gang-gang kecil sepi menuju arena besar di pusat kota. Sebentar kemudian, dengan betapa cepatnya dia berlari, sebuah bangunan terbuka dari dinding batu kecokelatan tampak. Terdengar sorak sorai penonton yang memekakkan telinga, bahkan dari jarak cukup jauh. Harry hampir berdecak tak percaya. Arena pasti sesak sekarang, dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin melihat Voldemort mati.

Rasanya ironis sekali. Dulu, Harry adalah orang yang paling ingin menjatuhkan Voldemort lebih dari siapapun, tetapi sekarang, justru dia yang ingin menyelamatkannya pula.

Kalau sampai rencana ini gagal, Harry tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia harus berhati-hati.

Di sepanjang perimeter arena, terdapat belasan Auror yang berjaga setiap tiga meter sekali. Tujuan Harry adalah bagian atas arena. Dia harus naik ke sana tanpa disadari seorang pun. _Apparition_ tak bisa dilakukan karena adanya Mantra _Anti-Apparition_ di sekitar arena, salah satu upaya untuk mencegah bebasnya seorang kriminal.

Tetapi Harry sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk kondisi ini.

Dengan satu bisikan, " _Blind_ ," secercah cahaya mendadak berpendar terang—tak terlalu terang untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, tetapi cukup terang untuk membuat silau. Para Auror akan mengira kalau cahaya itu berasal dari sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah tertutup awan. Mereka tak akan mencurigai apapun.

Mantra-mantra ajaran Sirius cukup berguna juga, walau kadang menjengkelkan.

Satu bisikan mantra lagi, kali ini Mantra _Disillusionment_ , ditujukan untuk mengaburkan bentuk badan sehingga dia tampak invisibel bagi siapapun. Seperti kamuflase bunglon.

Selagi para Auror melenguh dan menutup mata yang kesilauan, Harry melebarkan sayapnya yang terobek keluar dari dalam jubah, lalu melesat terbang menuju puncak arena. Dia berhasil mendarat di tempat yang dijatuhi bayang-bayang dan jauh dari sorot mata semua orang.

Dari atas sana, seisi arena dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Dan, memang benar, arena itu sangat penuh—barangkali yang terpenuh dalam seumur hidup Harry. Bunyi teriakan mereka sangat mengganggu, walaupun berguna sekali sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Di bawah sana, pada kursi terdepan yang dikhususkan untuk para pejabat Council, Harry dapat melihat Cornelius Fudge yang masih berbicara kepada khayalak, dikelilingi kawan-kawan besarnya yang merasa paling terhormat.

Seorang wanita berpenampilan serba merah muda dengan wajah mirip katak yang memuakkan berdiri di sampingnya. Dolores Umbridge, Asisten Senior Kepala Council. Wanita paling _jahat_ yang pernah ada, salah satu yang mendukung gerakan diskriminasi Creature.

Selain dia, Harry juga dapat mengenali Ludo Bagman, pria buncit lalai yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Divisi Pertunjukan dan Permainan. Mengapit sisi lain Fudge adalah Bartemius Crouch, Kepala Divisi Hubungan Dunia Magis yang berpenampilan terlalu rapi.

Di sebelah Crouch, berdiri sebagai sang asisten, adalah Percy Weasley. Dia kakak laki-laki Ron yang memilih Council, meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri demi kejayaan busuk di Council. Pria muda berambut merah itu sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berjanggut cokelat yang dapat Harry kenali sebagai Amos Diggory, Kepala Divisi Regulasi Creature.

Harry menghafalkan nama-nama itu dengan baik. Kalau Harry akan bersikeras melawan dan memberontak, dia harus menyingkirkan orang-orang penting ini. Orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan para Creature tak berdosa.

Ada beberapa wajah yang tak hadir di sana. Amelia Bones—salah satu Auror senior—dan Rufus Scrimgeour, contohnya. Ketidakhadiran mereka menjadi sesuatu seperti noda di atas kertas putih. Sebuah kesalahan dan keanehan yang terlalu kentara. Mereka tidak biasa absen dari satupun eksekusi—

Kemudian, Harry tersadar dengan sebuah tarikan napas pelan.

Kalau mereka tak ada di sana, berarti…

"—dan sambutlah para personel handal kami, yang telah memiliki bertahun-tahun pengalaman!" Fudge, yang pidatonya telah lama diabaikan Harry, berteriak lantang dengan kedua tangan direntangkan lebar. "Ini dia—Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, dan John Dawlish!"

Harry membelalakkan mata.

 _Oh, tidak._ Dari semua orang, kenapa mereka harus memilih orang-orang itu?

Scrimgeour memang bertindak seperti pecundang kadang-kadang, tetapi Harry mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dia tak bisa diremehkan. Rufus Scrimgeour sangat kuat dan pandai bersiasat. Karena itulah dia bisa menjadi kepala divisi.

Scrimgeour akan menjadi musuh yang cukup merepotkan.

Dan dia lagi-lagi akan menjadi penghalang Harry kali ini.

Sementara penonton bersorak hingga Harry yakin tenggorokan mereka sakit, ketiga sosok yang telah disebut namanya melangkah dari pintu di sisi kiri lapangan.

Rufus Scrimgeour tampak berbeda dari pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Harry. Kali ini, dia tak mengenakan armor tambahan, hanya sebuah jubah segelap malam yang mengaksentuasi garis-garis putih dari bekas luka di wajah.

Tak jauh darinya, Amelia Bones berdiri semampai dengan pedang di pinggang dan jubah dengan jahitan mawar-mawar kecil pada pinggirannya. Rambutnya digelung ke dalam sebuah sanggul tinggi yang kencang. Keanggunan dan ketegasannya membuat seisi arena jatuh hati.

Satu orang terakhir, John Dawlish, adalah pria yang tampak cukup muda dengan rambut pendek kelabu. Dia mengepalkan tangan dengan siaga, tampak gugup tetapi determinatif. Harry samar-samar mengingat dari perkenalan Dumbledore bahwa John Dawlish adalah salah satu orang jenius dalam Council, yang pernah mendapat nilai sempurna dalam hari-hari sekolahnya.

"Sepuluh tahun lebih," Fudge melanjutkan. Perubahan nadanya, yang semula menggebu menjadi sendu, turut menyihir penonton hingga mereka terdiam. "Sudah selama itu kita hidup di bawah rasa takut, terancam dan tertekan akibat kebiadaban Death Eater dan pemimpinnya. Berapa banyak di antara kalian yang kehilangan teman dan saudara?" Sebagian besar audiens menyuarakan diri. "Benar. Terlalu banyak. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, rakyat sekalian. Hari ini juga, kita akan menyaksikan pembalasan final dari semua penderitaan yang pernah kita alami. Sekarang, saksikanlah dengan baik, bagaimana ketiga petarung terbaik Council akan menumbangkan dalang di balik peperangan panjang ini!"

Suara penonton berubah lebih keras hingga lantai di bawah Harry bergetar. Kemeriahan itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyambut penuh hormat. Tetapi menyambut kematian.

Jantung Harry berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya, dengan detak demi detak yang terasa berat dalam rongga dada, tatkala sepasang pintu besi di sebelah kanan lapangan arena terbuka.

Harry, bersama seisi arena, menahan napas.

Dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan lorong di balik pintu, Voldemort muncul dengan teramat sangat tenang. Pakaiannya hanya terdiri dari kaos dan celana panjang putih kumal, mengotor akibat hari-harinya di sel. Di antara semua itu, satu hal yang paling mengejutkan Harry adalah bagaimana kulitnya tampak… berbeda. Tak lagi seperti lilin terdistorsi, tetapi normal.

Pucat, tetapi _normal_.

Hari-hari di Azkaban membuatnya terlihat sangat tidak sehat. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan tulang-tulang yang lebih menonjol dari balik kulitnya.

Namun tetap saja, Voldemort berdiri di arena itu dengan mata lurus ke depan. Tinggi menjulang. Menantang.

Kedua pergelangan tangannya dipasangi gelang tebal dari Kristal Peredam—kristal yang menahan semua sihir dalam diri seseorang—sehingga dia tak bisa menggunakan sihir. Tak seberbahaya dulu. Meskipun demikian, semua orang masih memandangi Voldemort seolah dirinya adalah banteng yang baru dilepas dari kerangkeng.

Tangan Harry melayang ke atas bekas lukanya. Tak ada rasa sakit, geli, ataupun gatal. Kalaupun benak Voldemort bergejolak dengan emosi kuat, Harry sama sekali tak bisa merasakannya.

Apa karena efek Azkaban dan Dementor, sehingga hubungan pikiran mereka rusak? Atau karena Voldemort mendirikan dinding yang melindungi pikirannya?

"Hari yang cerah," Scrimgeour berceletuk enteng dari tempatnya berdiri, "untuk sebuah eksekusi. Bukan begitu, Voldemort?"

"Mari kita akhiri dengan cepat," Amelia Bones mengusulkan. Harry tahu persis apa alasannya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga dan membunuh Voldemort secepat mungkin sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi—misalnya, anggota Death Eater yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menyelamatkan Voldemort.

Harry mendengus. Hampir benar. Hanya saja, bukan anggota Death Eater yang akan muncul, melainkan dirinya.

Pada tempatnya berdiri, Voldemort diam saja. Bibirnya segaris tipis monoton, tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Kalau Harry berada di posisinya, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa menahan mulutnya untuk balas mengolok Scrimgeour.

Apa yang kira-kira sedang dipikirkan Voldemort? Apa dia sedang mencemaskan keadaannya? Kematiannya yang tak lama lagi?

Sebuah gema dari gong yang dibunyikan adalah isyarat bagi ketiga eksekutor untuk memulai.

"Di sini juga, kau akan membayar dosa-dosamu…" Scrimgeour menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Sontak, dari balik jubahnya melesat dua untai panjang rantai dengan sebuah kristal biru langit di ujungnya. Serangan jarak jauh. "…Lord Voldemort!"

Ujung kedua rantai menghantam titik di mana Voldemort berada. Kekuatannya mengakibatkan pasir-pasir di lapangan berterbangan membentuk asap. Penonton menahan napas, celingak-celinguk sambil berusaha melihat ke balik asap pasir. Beberapa menyuarakan kegirangannya atas serangan itu.

"Rufus Scrimgeour memulai serangan!" Seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari Harry berteriak keras-keras. "Apa kena? Apa Voldemort terluka?"

 _Masih belum_ , pikir Harry. Voldemort yang dia kenal pasti tak akan kalah dengan satu serangan.

Dan benar saja.

Saat pemandangan kembali bersih dari asap, tak ada tanda-tanda Voldemort pada tempatnya semula. Hanya ujung-ujung dari rantai Scrimgeour yang menancap sia-sia di atas pasir lapangan.

"Di sana!" Seseorang memekik, menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Di balik punggung Scrimgeour, Voldemort muncul seolah dari ketiadaan. Harry dibuat terkagum. Bahkan dalam kondisinya yang sekarang—tanpa sihir dengan tubuh melemah akibat efek Azkaban—dia masih bisa berlari secepat itu?

Sayangnya, sebelum Voldemort sempat mendaratkan ujung jarinya pada Scrimgeour, bilah-bilah benda yang berkilauan melesat menuju Voldemort tanpa ampun.

 _Kristal-kristal tajam_ , Harry tersadar.

Itu berarti, sosok di balik serangan barusan adalah satu-satunya pemilik _Crystal Magic_ di sana, Amelia Bones. Wanita yang bersangkutan tak berpindah dari tempatnya berpijak. Hanya perlu satu gerakan tangan dan kendali pikiran untuk mengerahkan kristal-kristalnya.

Dari detik ini, pertarungan baru mulai memanas.

Voldemort memang berhasil menghindari tembakan kristal itu, tetapi badannya terhuyung. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, John Dawlish memutuskan untuk turut beraksi, mengangkat tangan dan mengonsentrasikan sihir.

Pada tempat yang Voldemort pijak, lantai pasir mulai bergejolak, dan sedetik setelahnya, sebuah ledakan udara besar terjadi. Voldemort hampir tak sempat menghindar. Akibatnya, dia menerima imbas dari ledakan itu dan terguling ke samping. Menyisakan satu luka goresan pada lengan dan bahu kanannya.

Tubuh Voldemort pasti mulai melemah. Sudah diduga, sekuat apapun Voldemort, dia baru saja keluar dari Azkaban. Tak ada orang waras manapun yang bisa bergerak dengan gesit setelah berada di Azkaban.

Keadaan semakin mencemaskan—bagi Harry dan Voldemort, setidaknya. John Dawlish, dengan sihir manipulasi udaranya, menjadikan udara sebagai senjata untuk mengirimkan sabetan demi sabetan invisibel kepada Voldemort. Harry berfirasat kalau senjata Dawlish dan Madam Bones tak akan pernah dipakai. Tak perlu.

Sihir mereka, kekuatan mentah mereka saja, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Apakah ini batasnya?

"Ada apa, Voldemort?" Madam Bones memancing dengan satu tangan direntangkan, siap menyerang. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari selamanya!"

Seakan ingin membuktikan perkataannya, Madam Bones memunculkan kristal raksasa berbentuk pentagon dari pasir yang besarnya menyamai pilar arena. Kemudian, muncul satu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi—hingga Voldemort dipaksa terus bergerak menghindar seperti tikus yang diburu kucing.

 _Dipermalukan._

Gemuruh dari penonton di sekitarnya membuat Harry bergerak risih. Dia mendadak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dirinya tertangkap, dieksekusi, dan dihadapkan oleh tiga eksekutor seperti ini. Mungkin, tanpa sihirnya, dia bahkan tak bisa bertahan selama dan sehebat Voldemort.

"Berhentilah berlari seperti semut kecil, Voldemort!" Scrimgeour berteriak, lantas menjulurkan kembali kedua rantai panjangnya menuju Voldemort. Dengan bantuan kristal-kristal raksasa Bones yang terus bermunculan dari pasir untuk mendistraksi Voldemort, rantai Scrimgeour pada akhirnya berhasil menjerat, melemparkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan pada dinding batu arena yang keras.

Suara penonton bertambah keras dan _keras_ seiring dengan antusiasme yang melejit.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya merayap menuju gagang pedangnya. Pedang warisan keluarganya. Pedang yang dipakai ayahnya. _Haruskah dia melakukannya sekarang? Apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat?_

Keraguannya dipecahkan oleh sebuah teriakan dari bawah sana. Asalnya dari John Dawlish yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan bunyi berdebam di atas pasir.

Pegangan Harry pada pedangnya kembali melonggar. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Madam Bones menyipitkan kedua matanya, merasa terancam, dan kembali menembakkan krisal-kristal kecilnya ke arah Voldemort bergerak. Harry tak dapat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di balik asap pasir yang menghalangi. Hanya bisa menunggu sambil mematung.

Saat kristal demi kristal Bones yang membelah udara berhasil menipiskan asap pasir, Harry hampir membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Voldemort masih berlari. Kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan Scrimgeour. Badannya robek-robek dan terluka di berbagai tempat akibat kristal Bones, tetapi dia masih berlari.

 _Kau memang gila_ , Harry membatin, tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

Di sela-sela semua kegaduhan itu, John Dawlish berteriak keras. Mengamuk, karena dia pasti berpikir, _bisa-bisanya seorang kriminal menjatuhkannya?_ Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru arena, merampas atensi semua orang. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan terarah kepada Voldemort.

"Terima ini!" raungnya.

Voldemort berhenti berlari. Bola udara invisibel mengangkatnya ke atas dan memenjara tubuhnya. Di dalam bola itu, pisau-pisau tajam dari udara melesat bolak-balik dari satu sisi bola ke sisi lain. Menghujani Voldemort serangan tanpa henti yang mengoyak semua bagian kulitnya.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya. Saat itu juga, entah mengapa, dia memiliki perasaan kuat bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu. _Ini dia. Inilah saatnya._

Udara dihirup pelan dan dalam.

 _Tenang. Tenangkan batin, tenangkan gejolak dalam dirimu, tenangkan sihirmu. Tak ada kesempatan kedua. Tak boleh ada kegagalan._

Dengan satu gerakan pelan, Harry mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung. Mengangkatnya di depan wajah secara vertikal. Dalam diam, diamat-amati pedang itu lekat-lekat. Bilahnya berkilau diterpa matahari. Pada bagian tengah pedang adalah warna merah yang sangat memukau, dilintasi sebuah gambar meliuk-liuk dari sebuah naga.

Namanya adalah Pedang Api. Dan seperti namanya, warna merah pada pedang itu menyimbolkan api yang dapat dimunculkannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Harry menggunakan pedang itu, pedang peninggalan James, sejak dia berubah menjadi Creature. Dan dia akan menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan Lord Voldemort… pembunuh orangtuanya.

Harry menunduk, mengambil napas lagi, dan menempelkan dahi pada permukaan pedang. Api berdenyut di dalam bilahnya. Tentram. Hangat. Mengingatkannya pada sentuhan penuh kasih James saat dia masih hidup.

 _Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu._ Karena Harry harus menyelamatkan pembunuh mereka. Karena dia harus melakukannya untuk bertahan.

Jerit suportif penonton yang menggema adalah isyarat Harry untuk memulai.

Sebelum keadaan memburuk, dan sebelum Voldemort tak bernyawa.

" _Sword Magic: Glasadh_."

Ujung Pedang Api mengarah kepada tengah arena, di mana Voldemort masih terkurung dalam bola udara Dawlish. Selanjutnya, seakan pedang itu menciptakan klon-klon dari dirinya sendiri, lusinan pedang raksasa setinggi bangunan rumah kecil mulai membentuk di atas udara. Seluruh bagian pedang-pedang raksasa diselubungi warna merah, demikian juga garis-garis bentuknya, sebab mereka terbuat dari sihir api.

Tetapi, _tunggu_.

Harry dibuat terkejut oleh dirinya sendiri. Ada yang berbeda dari sihirnya. Api—dan pedang apinya—yang biasa akan menyala merah terang. Warnanya tidak seperti ini, tidak seperti _darah_.

 _Apa karena dirinya berubah menjadi Dark Creature?_

Orang-orang di bawah terlambat menyadari. Pada akhirnya, mereka mulai menunjuk-nunjuk udara dengan gumam-gumam takut dan gusar. Harry merasakan kegembiraan yang membuncah ketika wajah Fudge dan kawan-kawannya memucat.

Mereka pasti mengenal betul seperti apa sihir yang dikuasai James dan Harry.

Mereka pasti menyadari _siapa_ yang sedang ada di dekat mereka.

Harry membiarkan dirinya tersenyum.

Dengan satu sabetan ke bawah, ke arah lapangan pasir, lusinan pedang raksasa itu jatuh dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Getarannya mampu menyalurkan guncangan kecil pada seisi arena. Semua penonton berteriak dan berlari kebingungan.

Mereka sebenarnya tak perlu khawatir. Serangan ini memang sejak awal tak diniatkan untuk menyerang. Harry menggunakan pedang-pedang raksasa untuk menancapkannya di sekeliling Voldemort, untuk mendirikan kubah-kubah kecil yang memerangkap Voldemort dari segala arah—

Untuk _melindunginya_ dari semua orang.

Sebelum siapapun dapat menemukan keberadaannya, Harry melebarkan sayapnya untuk terbang, masih di bawah Mantra _Disillusionment_.

Berpindah tempat tanpa suara—

"Hai." Harry menyeringai muram. "Kau terlihat kewalahan."

—menuju hadapan Voldemort.

Satu pedang raksasa terakhir jatuh, menyegel satu-satunya celah yang baru saja digunakan Harry untuk mendekati Voldemort.

Dari dekat, Voldemort memang tampak parah. Serangan Dawlish barusan membuatnya berdarah-darah di banyak tempat. Kendati kondisinya begini, Voldemort masih bisa berdiri.

Reaksi Voldemort entah bagaimana berhasil diprediksi Harry.

"Kau," Voldemort menggeram dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Datang untuk membalaskan dendam dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

Entah rentetan perkataan apa yang akan dikeluarkan Voldemort selanjutnya, tetapi dia mendadak berhenti. Sepasang netra merah darahnya menurun, menatap kedua sayap hitam Harry dengan membelalak.

Harry sedikit merasa lega karena untuk sesaat, Voldemort tampak melupakan amarahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan petugas itu benar," bisik Voldemort. Harry berasumsi bahwa petugas yang dimaksud adalah Auror yang mengiringi Voldemort menuju arena.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri buktinya." Harry tersenyum masam dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku Dark Creature sekarang, diburu Auror, dimusuhi rakyat. Kisah hidup yang sangat lucu, bukan?"

Voldemort tidak tertawa.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Harry?_

Harry berjengit malu merasakan keantikan dirinya sendiri. Mereka tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu, jadi dirinya harus menyimpan kelakar sarkastiknya untuk lain kali.

"Makanya, aku tidak datang untuk membunuhmu. Aku ingin memberi tawaran," lanjut Harry.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan membunuhku." Emosi Voldemort kembali menerjang dan menggelegak mengerikan di atas wajahnya. "Kau bermaksud memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Kau akan membuatku memilih antara kematian atau menuruti keinginanmu."

Giliran Harry yang terkejut. Apakah rencananya memang semudah itu dibaca?

"Benar," Harry berkata perlahan. Tak ada gunanya berbasa-basi.

Pupil Voldemort yang melebar adalah indikasi bahwa Harry harus segera menyampaikan tujuannya, sebelum orang itu mengamuk dan mencekiknya. " _Dengar_. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni perkelahian denganmu. Waktu yang kita miliki terlalu sedikit." Tepat ketika dia melirik kubah pedang di sekitarnya, sebuah gempuran dari luar menggetarkan susunan pedang-pedang raksasa itu. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, kalau perundingan kita tidak mencapai kesepakatan saat semua pedang raksasaku hancur, aku akan langsung pergi. Meninggalkanmu di sini untuk dibunuh."

Itu baru membuat Voldemort memucat. Sekilas, memang tak ada indikasi emosi apapun kecuali kegusaran dan frustrasi, tetapi Harry dapat melihat sesuatu lebih yang dalam pada matanya.

Ketakutan dan desperasi besar, akan pemikiran bahwa dirinya benar-benar segera terbunuh. Karena pada dasarnya, di balik semua kematian yang dia sebabkan dan Horcrux yang dia buat, Voldemort tetaplah manusia.

"Tinggalkan aku atau bunuh aku, kalau begitu," kata Voldemort lambat-lambat." Aku tidak akan sudi melakukan apapun yang kau mau dibawah ancamanmu."

Hipokrit. Jika Voldemort berada dalam posisi Harry, dia bisa jadi akan melakukan tindakan yang sama.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau menakuti kematian lebih dari apapun," Harry mengucap sambil menatap Voldemort dengan berani, mengabaikan desisan murka darinya. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Voldemort. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi kesatriaku, untuk menjadi pedang yang bertarung untukku."

Voldemort meledak segera setelah kata-kata Harry selesai diucapkan, seperti seekor ular yang menegakkan kepala dengan defensif. "Pangeran tak tahu malu. Apa kau mengerti yang baru saja kau minta? Kau menyuruh Lord Voldemort untuk menjadi pelayanmu? Seumur hidup?"

"Hanya sampai tujuanku tercapai," Harry membantah. Mengepalkan tangannya untuk menghalau gentar dan keraguan. "Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apapun asal kau tidak membunuh diriku atau teman-temanku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk bertarung demi dirimu."

Di sekeliling mereka, kubah pedang bergetar semakin hebat. Gempuran kekuatan dari luar bertambah beringas.

Harry mengeluarkan embusan napas yang terdengar kasar dan keras. _Ayolah, Voldemort, jangan keras kepala_. "Baiklah. Kalau kau mau terbunuh, silakan. Aku masih bisa mencari orang lain menggantikanmu."

"Salah satu pengikutku bisa saja datang—"

"Tak ada yang datang. Semua pengikut terbaikmu entah sedang dipenjara, menunggu eksekusi, atau bersembunyi di kubu kegelapan. Mereka yang loyal telah tertangkap, dan sisanya tak pernah betulan peduli kepadamu. Hadapilah kenyataan, Voldemort."

Dentum-dentum dari luar semakin keras. Harry memejamkan mata. _Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Pilihlah aku. Hanya aku._

Hening. Voldemort tak lekas menjawab dan semata-mata menatap Harry dengan kebencian kuat, sementara Harry harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan cemas.

 _Dia tak boleh gagal di sini._

Di tengah kecamuk batinnya, Harry mencoba memikirkan kata-kata, kalimat ekstrim apapun, yang barangkali dapat memberi dorongan lebih untuk menggugah benak Voldemort.

Sampai, pada akhirnya, Voldemort mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Harry lurus. Memusatkan semua niat membunuh dalam sorotnya, hingga Harry dibuat gemetar. "Aku membencimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku."

Harry menyeringai suram. "Terima kasih."

Voldemort meregangkan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Belenggu yang menekan sihirnya pasti membuat tubuhnya terasa kebas.

Meski demikian, dia sama sekali tak kehilangan apinya.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini."

Pernapasan Harry tercekat. Dalam dadanya, harapan kecilnya yang hampir mati menggelembung berkali-kali lipat. "Apakah itu berarti, kau menerima tawaranku?"

Voldemort tak repot-repot menjawab dan memalingkan wajah. Sebuah gestur penyerahan diri, walau dilakukan secara sangat terpaksa.

Akhirnya. _Akhirnya_.

Harry hampir melonjak girang pada tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan memastikan kau tak akan menyesal, Voldemort," janjinya. "Waktu kita tak lama lagi. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang perlu kita lakukan. Aku harus menjamin agar kau tak akan membunuhku sesaat setelah kubebaskan, jadi kau harus menyatakan loyalitasmu kepadaku _sekarang juga_. Kau harus melakukan _Unbreakable Vow_."

 _Unbreakable Vow_ adalah bentuk terberat dan tertinggi dari sebuah sumpah, sebab ketika seseorang melanggar sumpah itu, dia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Ikatan dari sumpah ini hanya akan hilang ketika seseorang yang melakukan sumpah mati.

Lazimnya, _Unbreakable Vow_ adalah bentuk sumpah yang tak akan Harry usulkan kepada orang biasa. Namun, Voldemort adalah seorang pria yang sangat licik dan kuat. Harry tak boleh menghadapinya dengan kelembutan.

Voldemort mengeluarkan tawa pendek yang terdengar hampa. Setidak-tidaknya, akibat ancaman kematian yang menggantung di atas kepalanya, dia masih mau mendengarkan usulan apapun yang bisa membebaskannya dari tempat itu. "Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukan _Unbreakable Vow_ jika tidak ada orang ketiga?"

"Apa kau lupa?" Harry menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar tak ingin menjelaskannya dan _menerapkannya_ kepada Voldemort, tetapi dia harus. "Ada satu cara lain untuk melakukan _Unbreakable Vow._ Cara yang biasa dipakai dalam pernikahan kuno, saat pengantin mengatakan sumpahnya pada satu sama lain."

Masalahnya hanya satu. Pengantin harus berciuman, dan kalau mereka harus melakukannya dengan cara ini, tanpa orang ketiga…

Voldemort sama-sama tidak menyukai ide itu.

"Penghinaan macam apa yang kau—"

"Aku lebih tidak ingin melakukan ini daripada kau!" bentak Harry. "Lakukanlah. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Retakan-retakan mulai muncul pada kubah pedang. Voldemort agaknya menyadari itu juga, dan setelah mengeluarkan decakan lidah penuh keterpaksaan, dia menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata.

"Kalau aku bisa mencari jalan keluar dari sumpah ini, aku akan membunuhmu," tekad Voldemort.

Harry hanya mengangguk, sekali lagi memutuskan untuk tak membalas perkataan Voldemort. _Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat_ , dia mengingatkan diri berkali-kali.

Setelah satu entakan napas singkat, dagu Voldemort terangkat, dan Harry dipaksa menahan kontak mata intens dengan iris merah darahnya. "Aku, Tom Marvolo Riddle—" Harry mengeluarkan suara terkejut mendengar nama itu. Nama yang dibenci Voldemort. "—bersumpah setia kepada Harry James Potter, untuk bertarung di sisinya sebagai seorang ksatria."

"Dengan segenap pikiran dan kemampuan," Harry menambahkan.

"Dengan segenap pikiran dan kemampuan," Voldemort mengulangi kalimat itu dengan gigi-gigi teradu. "Dan tanpa sedikitpun niat pengkhianatan atau pembunuhan. _So mote it be_."

Sekarang, giliran Harry.

"Aku, Hary James Potter, bersumpah untuk menerima Tom Marvolo Riddle sebagai ksatria, untuk membantunya dan melindunginya dari bahaya apapun, dan membebaskannya apabila jasanya tak lagi diperlukan, selama dia tak membunuh diriku atau teman-temanku. _So mote it be_."

Nah. Sekarang… adalah bagian menyegel sumpah. Bagian tercanggung dan tersulit.

"Lakukan dengan cepat," bisik Harry. Perutnya bergejolak diserang nausea saat Voldemort merampas dagu Harry dalam jemarinya. Tepat setelah mata Harry memejam, jarak di antara mereka terpangkas cepat, kemudian sirna. Dihilangkan oleh kedua bibir mereka yang bersatu.

Harry harus menahan rasa mualnya sekuat mungkin agar dia tak mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sana dan memberi alasan agar kobaran amarah Voldemort semakin menjadi-jadi.

Beruntung baginya, proses itu tak berlangsung lama. Selubung sihir kemerahan melingkari tubuh keduanya, mengindikasi keberhasilan _Unbreakable Vow._

Berhasil, walaupun mereka bukan pengantin.

Sulit dipercaya.

Harry, pangeran yang dulunya bertarung untuk kubu cahaya, telah berciuman dengan salah satu Pangeran Kegelapan terkuat sepanjang masa. Musuh bebuyutannya.

 _Sungguh menggelikan._

Dengan satu dorongan pelan, Harry memisahkan diri sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Belenggumu," sengal Harry. Tanpa benar-benar menunggu jawaban, Harry meraih dua gelang belenggu pada pergelangan tangan Voldemort dan melelehkannya dengan sihir api. "Kau bebas mengamuk lagi, sekarang."

Bersamaan dengan leleh-leleh terakhir yang menetes dari pergelangan Voldemort, bunyi retakan-retakan merambat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Pedang raksasa buatan Harry mencapai batasnya. Semuanya terbelah, pecah berkeping-keping, dan jatuh menghantam pasir sebelum menghilang menjadi serbuk-serbuk sihir di udara.

Harry memiliki perasaan kalau dia bahkan tak perlu bertarung. Tidak ketika Voldemort menyimpan cukup banyak amarah kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Penyambutan yang cukup meriah," Voldemort berkata dengan nada gelap yang menjanjikan penderitaan dan rasa sakit. "Aku sangat tersanjung."

Di hadapan mereka adalah sepasukan Auror dengan senjata yang disiagakan. Ketiga eksekutor berdiri di depan pasukan, tampak lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

Tentu saja. Siapa sangka, orang yang akan mereka eksekusi hari itu tiba-tiba terbebas dengan begini mudah?

Dan biang kerok di balik itu semua adalah Harry.

"Potter," Scrimgeour mengatakan namanya seakan dia sedang meludah. "Belum puas mencari gara-gara? Setelah mengkhianati temanmu sendiri, kau melakukan… ini? Kau menyelamatkan dia?"

"Tindakan yang sangat disayangkan," timpal Amelia Bones. "Kami mengira kalau kau akan lebih menghormati kematian mendiang Raja dan Ratu."

Harry membalas tatapan mereka dengan murka. _Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu…_ "Kalian semua tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, _tutup mulut_."

Voldemort maju selangkah. Tidak sabar untuk membalaskan semua penghinaan yang telah diterimanya hari itu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengamuk," Harry memperingatkan, "lakukan dengan cepat."

"Jangan memerintahku," geram Voldemort. Kedua tangannya terangkat, dan Harry tahu, kalau semua orang di sana tak akan punya kesempatan.

Gelombang sihir kegelapan yang digelontorkan Voldemort mampu untuk membuat ketiga eksekutor tangguh bertekuk lutut. Dalam sekejap, lapangan pasir arena telah berubah menjadi lautan energi kegelapan pekat.

"Sedikit hadiah," Voldemort tertawa, "untuk kalian yang telah menertawakanku."

Dari lautan energi kegelapan itu, muncul bentuk-bentuk tangan mengerikan. Masing-masing meraih orang terdekat, mencekik leher mereka, menahan tangan dan kaki yang menampik dan menendang ribut.

Tak peduli segembira apa Harry ketika dia menyaksikan pemandangan Fudge yang tercekik dan megap-megap, dia tahu, mereka harus segera pergi.

Maka, dengan satu tarikan pada kerah Voldemort, Harry mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menerbangkan diri, membawa mereka berdua menuju ke tempat yang jauh dari sana.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

AN #1: Yay Voldie is back :"

AN #2: Untuk istilah kemampuan dan sihir, saya mungkin akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Penjelasan bagi yang membutuhkan ^_^

 **Kristal Peredam** : kristal yang berfungsi menekan dan menghilangkan (sementara) kemampuan sihir seseorang. Biasanya digunakan untuk membuat belenggu/kerangkeng para kriminal.

 **Ksatria** : seorang bangsawan dapat memilih seseorang sebagai ksatria yang bertarung untuknya dan melindunginya. Ksatria tersebut harus bersumpah setia kepadanya, meski pada normalnya sumpah yang mereka gunakan tak seberat Unbreakable Vow.

 _ **Unbreakable Vow**_ : bentuk terberat dan tertinggi dari sebuah sumpah. Jika seseorang melanggar, dia kehilangan nyawanya. Ikatan dari sumpah ini hanya akan hilang ketika seseorang yang melakukan sumpah mati.

Biasanya, _Unbreakable Vow_ membutuhkan orang ketiga sebagai pengikat sumpah, tetapi terdapat pengecualian dalam pernikahan kuno, di mana sumpah diucapkan kedua pengantin dan diikat dengan ciuman.

* * *

Informasi karakter untuk chapter ini:

 **Para pejabat Council** :

 **Dolores Umbridge** , Asisten Senior Kepala Council.

 **Ludo Bagman** , Kepala Divisi Pertunjukan dan Permainan.

 **Bartemius Crouch** , Kepala Divisi Hubungan Dunia Magis. ( **Percy Weasley** sebagai asistennya)

 **Amos Diggory** , Kepala Divisi Regulasi Creature.

 **Kemampuan/sihir karakter di chapter ini.**

 **Harry Potter** : Bersenjata **Pedang Api** warisan keluarga Potter. Kemampuan turun temurunnya adalah **Sword Magic** dan **Fire Magic**. Sword Magic berhubungan dengan manipulasi pedang, yang dilakukan di chapter ini. Spesialitas keluarga Potter adalah Fire Magic sehingga Harry juga diajari dan dapat menggunakannya.

Teknik yang digunakan di chapter ini adalah _**Sword Magic: Glasadh**_. _Glasadh_ sendiri adalah kata dari bahasa Scots Gaelic yang jika ditranslate ke Inggris berarti _lockup_. Dengan teknik ini dia membuat klon pedang dari api yang besarnya melebihi pedang aslinya, lalu menancapkan pedang-pedang raksasa itu di sekitar target untuk mengurung mereka.

 **Voldemort** : **Dark Magic** dan **Shadow Magic**.

 **Amelia Bones** : Bersenjata **pedang** dan memiliki kemampuan **Crystal Magic**.

 **Rufus Scrimgeour** : Bersenjata **dua rantai** dengan ujung berupa kristal biru langit (hanya sebagai hiasan XD). Kemampuan sihirnya **belum diketahui pasti**.

 **John Dawlish** : Bersenjata **pedang** dan berkemampuan **Air Magic** (dia bisa mengubah udara menjadi serangan atau tameng).

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
